Abad ke-20
by Jung Eun Hoon
Summary: [CHAP 6 UP] Jika ada awal cerita maka akan ada akhir cerita. Rasa sakit, sedih, kecewa, marah akan menjadi satu di dalam pertengahan cerita. Senyum yang biasa terlihat berubah menjadi tangisan. Hanya dengan satu cara menyelesaikannya yaitu PEPERANGAN DENGAN PARA TYTANS. EXO OT12
1. Chapter 1 : Awal Dari Semua Masalah

**Abad ke-20**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Wu Yi Fan / Dewa Zeus = Dragon**

 **Huang Zi Tao / Dewi Hera = Time Control**

 **Kim Joon Myun / Dewa Poseidon = Water**

 **Oh Se Hoon / Dewa Ares = Wind**

 **Do Kyung Soo / Dewa Hades = Earth**

 **Park Chan Yeol / Dewa Hephaestus = Flame**

 **Xi Lu Han / Dewi Aphrodite = Telekenesis**

 **Kim Min Seok / Dewi Athena = Frost**

 **Byun Baek Hyun / Dewa Apollo = Light**

 **Kim Jong Dae / Dewa Hermes = Thunder**

 **Zhang Yi Xing / Dewi Demeter = Healing**

 **Kim Jong In / Dewi Arthemis = Teleportation**

 **Summary : Jika ada awal cerita maka akan ada akhir cerita. Rasa sakit, sedih, kecewa, marah akan menjadi satu di dalam pertengahan cerita. Hanya dengan satu cara menyelesaikannya yaitu PEPERANGAN DENGAN PARA TYTANS. EXO OT12**

 **WARNING! Cerita ini hanya fiksi, beberapa dari cerita diambil dari artikel. Cerita ini asli dari otak saya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TITANOMAKHIA** , adalah perang besar dari para Titan dengan para Dewa-Dewi Olympus. Titan dalam mitologi Yunani adalah para penguasa bumi sebelum para dewa Olympus. Pemimpin mereka bernama Kronos yang nantinya akan digulingkan oleh Zeus. Semua Titan berjumlah 12 adalah anak dari Uranus dewa langit dan Gaia dewi bumi. Mayoritas Titan akan terlibat dengan perang ini. dalam perang ini Titan mengalami kekalahan dan semua yang ikut bertempur bersama Kronos dibuang ke Tartaros. Titan generasi pertama terdiri dari 6 pria (Okeanos, Hiperion, Koios, Kronos, Krios dan Lapetos) dan 6 wanita (Mnemosine, Tethis, Theia, Foibe, Rhea dan Themis).

Pertempuran ini bermula karena niat Zeus menjadikan Zagreus (Dionisos) sebagai penggantinya. Namun, Hera marah karena Zagreus lahir dari perselingkuhan Zeus. Hera mengirim para Titan untuk membunuhnya. Para Titan mengecat wajah mereka dengan gipsum untuk membuat Zagreus tertarik pada mereka. Kemudian para Titan mengoyak-ngoyak dan memakan tubuh Zagreus. Zeus marah dan membunuh para Titan. Sementara jantung Zagreus diselamatkan oleh Athena untuk kemudian dibuat kembali menjadi Zagreus.

Pertempuran yang terjadi selama 10 tahun antara para Titan melawan dewa-dewa Olympus jauh sebelum keberadaan manusia.

Para Titan berjuang dari Gunung Othrys dan para Dewa Olympus dari Gunung Olympus. Perang ini terjadi karena Zeus dan saudara-saudaranya melakukan perlawanan terhadap Kronos. Setelah berlangsung selama 10 tahun, pihak Zeus akhirnya meraih kemenangan. Zeus kemudian mengurung para Titan yang melawannya di Tartaros. Sedangkan atlas harus memikul langit di pundaknya.

Zeus

Dalam mitologi, Zeus adalah Dewa Pemimpin yang bertahta di Olympus. Ia menikah dengan adik perempuannya, Hera yang menjadi Dewi Penikahan. Zeus membagi dunia menjadi tiga dan membagi dunia-dunia tersebut dengan kedua saudaranya, Poseidon yang menjadi Dewa Penguasa Lautan, dan Hades yang menjadi Dewa Penguasa Alam Kematian.

Hera

Dikenal sebagai istri dan saudara perempuan dari Zeus. Hera adalah dewi pernikahan. Ia digambarkan sebagai dewi yang penuh keagungan dan penuh hikmat. Sering ditahtakan dan dimahkotai dengan polos (mahkota berbentuk silinder tinggi), yang hanya dikenakan oleh beberapa dewi-dewi besar.

Ares

Ares merupakan dewa perang dalam mitologi Yunani. Dalam mitologi Romawi ia dikenal dengan nama dewa Mars. Ia memiliki 2 pengawal, yaitu Phobos dan Deimos. Nama Mars menjadi salah satu planet yang dekat bumi dan memiliki 2 bulan, yang dinamai sesuai nama pengawalnya, Phobos dan Deimos. Nama bulan Maret merupakan persembahan baginya.

Hephaestus

Dikenal dengan nama Vulkan dalam mitologi Romawi. Ia adalah putra pertama dewa Zeus dengan dewi Hera. Ia adalah dewa api, tukang kayu, penempa besi dan pengrajin senjata. Hefestus disembah di semua pusat industri dan manufaktur di Yunani terutama di Kota Athena. Walaupun bengkelnya terletak di pulau Lemnos, Hefestus dikaitkan dengan Gunung Etna oleh orang Sisilia.

Dionysus

Satu-satunya dewa yang memiliki orang tua manusia adalah Dionysus. Anugerah ajaibnya, air suling buah anggur adalah pembawa kegembiraan maupun penyebab kegilaan. Ciptaannya yang memabukkan itu bisa membuat heboh peminumnya dan juga menyulut kekacauan akibat mabuk. Pada masa kuno, pemujanya berkumpul di hutan dan menari untuk menghormatinya dan minum hingga mabuk. Prajurit Troya ingin terbebas dari kegelisahan dengan ramuan mujarabnya. Sungguh, itulah kenyataannya sepanjang zaman sampai saat ini.

Demeter

Demeter, Dewi Pertanian dan Kesuburan dianggap yang pertama mengajar manusia menggarap tanah dan memanen. Diberkahi kuasa mendatangkan kemakmuran dan kelaparan bagi manusia. Dikisahkan ia mempunyai kemampuan mengontrol musim dan merubah permukaan alam. Kini, lahan pertanian tumbuh subur diatas tanah dimana dipercaya perang Troya terjadi. Mungkin bukti kekuasaan Demeter untuk melahirkan kehidupan baru bahkan di bekas daerah perang legendaris dimana terjadinya pertempuran yang gagah berani.

Poseidon

Dikenal sebagai dewa penguasa laut. Poseidon memiliki senjata berupa triden yang bisa menyebabkan banjir dan gempa bumi. Poseidon juga memiliki kendaraan yang ditarik oleh Hippopocamus (makhluk setengah kuda setengah ikan). Poseidon beristrikan Amphitrite dan memiliki anak bernama Triton. Poseidon juga adalah dewa yang menciptakan kuda dalam upayanya merayu Demeter.

Hermes

salah satu dewa dalam mitologi Yunani yang dianggap sebagai dewa keberuntungan, dewa pelindung bagi kaum pedagang, dan juga dewa pengirim berita. Dalam mitologi Romawi, ia disebut juga sebagai Mercurius. Hermes adalah anak Zeus dan Maia. Ciri fisiknya adalah tubuhyang mungil yang selalu mengenakan topi bersayap dan juga sandal bersayap. Ia sangat cepat dalam berkata-kata dan juga berlari. Hermes menjabat sebagai pembawa pesan Zeus dan pemandu bagi roh yang menuju neraka. Hermes memiliki tongkat yang disebut Caduceus. Ia merupakan dewa penolong bagi Odiseus ketika terjebak pada sebuah pulau. Dari hubungannya dengan Aphrodite, Hermes memiliki anak bernama Hermaphrodite.

Athena

Athena, dewi kerajinan tangan, keterampilan rumah tangga dan perang. Sebagai dewi perang, ia membanggakan kepandaiannya yang luar biasa. Menurut legenda, ia muncul dalam keadaan dewasa lengkap dengan baju baja. Dari semua anaknya, Zeus memilih Athena sebagai pembawa tameng dan halilintar. Musuh yang dahsyat bagi Troya, ia berperang di pihak prajurit Yunani dan dikisahkan ia berduka atas kematian Achilles. Tapi saat Troya jatuh dan Yunani mencemari kuilnya, ia menuntut balas. Dia meminta Poseidon menurunkan badai yang mengacaukan pulangnya kapal-kapal Yunani. Penuh keberanian di medan perang, ia juga paham nilai utama perdamaian dan dikenal sebagai pelindung dan keterampilan dalam rumah tangga. Tak seperti lainnya yang lebih suka menyebut alam sebagai rumahnya, Athena sangat menyukai kota. Kota favoritnya adalah Athena, seperti namanya, dan dimana kuilnya, Parthenon, masih berdiri sebagai salah satu keajaiban dunia.

Artemis

Artemis, Dewi berburu. Sama liarnya dengan alam itu sendiri. Merupakan dewi suci bagi pemburu dan pelindung kaum muda yang dengan tenang mengatur tempat-tempat bumi yang liar. Saudari kembar Apollo ini trampil dalam memanah melebihi semua dewa di Gunung Olympia. Ia selalu membawa busur perak dan anak panahnya. Ia memihak Troya saat perang berlangsung. Ia turunkan angin utara yang dahsyat yang menghambat mereka untuk berlayar ke Troya. Kini peninggalan Artemis terlihat pada wanita yang menentang tradisi dan menjalani hidup yang lebih individual dan bebas. Secara samar diceritakan, bahwa ia masih berdiam di hutan.

Apollo

Dia adalah Dewa cahaya, musik, pemanah, pengobatan, matahari dan penyair dalam Mitologi Yunani dan mitologi Romawi. Ia merupakan anak dari Zeus dan Leto dan saudara kembar Artemis. Orakelnya di Delphi sangat terkenal. Banyak orang dari seluruh Yunani yang mengunjungi orakelnya untuk mencari tahu mengenai masa depan mereka. Ia mempunyai busur yang terbuat dari emas. Pohon Laurel, burung gagak dan hewan lumba-lumba dikeramatkan untuknya.

Aphrodite

Dewi Cinta dan Kecantikan dalam mitologi Yunani. Dalam legenda Romawi disebut sebagai Venus. Ada dua legenda berbeda mengenai kelahiran Aphrodite. Legenda pertama menyebutkan Aphrodite adalah putri dari Zeus dan Dione. Tetapi legenda ini kurang populer. Legenda kedua menyebutkan bahwa Aphrodite lahir dari alat kelamin Uranus sang Titan yang dikebiri oleh Cronus.

Hades

Hades adalah dewa dunia bawah dalam Mitologi Yunani. Hades merupakan putra tertua dari Kronus dan Rhea. Dia bersama saudara-saudaranya mengalahkan para Titan dan mengambil alih kekuasaan atas dunia. Zeus, Poseidon dan Hades melakukan undian untuk menentukan tempat kekuasaan dan Hades mendapat dunia bawah. Karena asosiasinya dengan dunia bawah, Hades sering dianggap sebagai dewa kematian meskipun bukan. Hades juga terkadang disebut sebagai dunia bawah itu sendiri.

The Titans :

Atlas

Atlas adalah putra dari Titan Lapetos dan Titan Okeanid. Atlas menikahi Pleione dan memiliki 7 putri yang disebut Pleiades (nimfa pelayan Artemis), serta dengan Hesperius dan memiliki 4 anak: 3 putri yang disebut para Hyades (nimfa hujan) dan seorang putra, Hyas. Melalui hubungannya dengan dewi-dewi lain yang tidak diketahui, Atlas juga memiliki 3 putri: Calypsdp, Dione, dan Maera.

Ia dihukum oleh Zeus berdiri di bagian barat Gaia (Bumi) dan memegang Ouranos (langit) pada bahunya. Terdapat miskonsepsi bahwa Atlas 'terpaksa' memegang Bumi pada bahunya, tetapi hal ini tidak benar. Seni klasik menunjukan Atlas memegang bola langit, bukan dunia.

Member EXO:

Xiumin atau Kim Min Seok adalah seorang direktur utama di perusahaan Kim, dia adalah pemimpin yang bijaksana. Seorang namja yang memiliki sifat bak seorang dewi yang memiliki keindahan jiwa. Xiumin juga memiliki skill memasak yang tidak dapat dipungkiri lagi. Bahkan dia memiliki restoran sendiri yang didalamnya sendiri dia ikut turun tangan untuk memasak.

Xi Lu Han atau Luhan juga seorang pemimpin dari perusahaan Xi, perusahaan terbesar kedua di China setelah perusahaan Wu. Xi Lu Han seorang namja yang memiliki wajah cantik bak malaikat memiliki keindahan fisik melebihi para wanita seksi sekali pun. Sepupu dari Kris dan Sehun.

Kris Wu atau Wu Yi Fan adalah seorang pemimpin dari perusahaan Wu yang sudah turun-temurun dari keluarga besarnya. Sebagai seorang pemimpin tentu saja dia memiliki kebijaksanaan dan wibawa yang tidak dapat dipertanyakan lagi. Ditambah lagi dengan tinggi badan yang mencapai 187 cm, wajah tampan, tubuh atletis tentu saja menjadi incaran para yeoja cantik. Kakak dari Sehun dan sepupu Luhan.

Suho atau Kim Joon Myun adalah mahasiswa dari universitas terbesar pertama di Korea. dia memiliki wajah tampan, selain wajah yang tampan dia juga memiliki otak encer yang membuatnya dapat masuk universitas terbaik.

Zhang Yi Xing atau Lay juga salah satu dari mahasiswa terbesar di Korea, Yixing juga sahabat dekat dari Suho. Mereka berdua adalah tetangga dari awal Yixing pindah ke Korea. Kebiasaannya atau bisa dibilang sebagai hobi adalah menjaga kesuburan tanah tempat dia berkebun atau Cuma sekedar menanam bunga-bunga cantik yang lebih terarah ke yeoja walaupun dia namja.

Byun Baek Hyun atau Baekhyun adalah salah satu dari murid dari School of Internasional Art (SOPA). Baekhyun sudah berada di tahun terakhir sekolahnya, memiliki suara yang indah dengan kesan cantik di wajahnya, selain suara yang indah Baekhyun juga sangat menyukai bermain musik.

Kim Jong Dae atau Chen sama seperti Baekhyun, dia juga salah satu dari siswa SOPA. Pemilik suara indah terbaik pertama. Dia juga seorang penyanyi solo dari agensi terbesar di Korea. Adik dari Kim Min Seok.

Park Chan Yeol atau Chanyeol juga salah satu dari sahabat Chen dan Baekhyun sekaligus teman sekelas dari namja yang lebih tua daripada Chanyeol itu. Chanyeol memang tidak memiliki suara yang indah seperti Baekhyun atau Chen tapi kemampuannya dalam memainkan alat musik tidak dapat di anggap sepele. Chanyeol lebih sering bernyanyi di kafe bersama Baekhyun dibandingkan menjadi seorang artis seperti Chen.

Do Kyung Soo atau D.O namja imut yang duduk di tingkat dua School Of Internasional Art juga salah satu pemilik suara terindah di tahunnya menggantikan posisi Chen dan Baekhyun.

Huang Zi Tao atau Tao adalah namja pindahan dari China, yang berada di tingkat dua SOPA. Tao adalah sepupu dari Lay. Memiliki wajah yang berbanding terbalik dengan sifat aslinya, kemana-mana dia akan selalu mengekori D.O karena Cuma D.O yang mau dekat dengannya.

Kim Jong In atau Kai adalah namja berkulit gelap yang duduk di tingkat pertama SOPA, sepupu dari Chanyeol dan sahabat dekat dari Sehun. Memiliki hobi berburu di hutan dan menyukai olah raga panah yang jarang sekali diminati semua orang.

Oh Se Hoon atau Sehun adalah namja yang memiliki kulit berbanding terbalik dengan Kai ini lebih sering menampilkan wajah datar dan dinginnya daripada wajah imutnya sangat mirip dengan kakaknya sendiri. Sehun adalah adik dari Oh Kris atau Wu Yi Fan, nama China Sehun yaitu Wu Shi Xun tapi saat di Korea dia lebih menyukai nama Koreanya. Sepupu dari Luhan.

 **PROLOG**

"Kalian sudah kalah dalam pertarungan selama 10 tahun ini"ucap seorang namja yang berada di paling depan yang lainnya, dia adalah Zeus. Pemimpin para Dewa di Olympus. "Kalian akan aku kurung di dalam Tartaros, karena sudah berani membunuh putraku Zagreus. Hades kurung mereka, kecuali kau atlas. Kau akan dihukum memegang Uranus di bahumu di sebelah barat Gaia"

Dewa Hades yang diperintahkan tidak melawan sedikit pun. Hanya dengan sekali hentakan kaki alam kematian Tartaros terbuka tepat di bawah para Tytans. Saat mereka sudah dipastikan masuk semua, Hades kembali menghentakan kakinya dan tertutuplah pintu alam kematian Tartaros.

"Panglima Ares"panggil Dewa Zeus kepada Dewa Ares yang merupakan Dewa Perang di Yunani. Ares yang merasa terpanggil menghadap ke hadapan Dewa Zeus dengan berpangku pada satu kakinya dan menundukan kepalanya memberi hormat. "Perintahkan kedua pengawalmu untuk membawa atlas ke Barat Gaia"

"Baik, Yang Mulia"jawab Ares, yang berjalan mundur beberapa langkah dan memerintahkan kedua pengawalnya untuk membawa atlas. "Cepat kalian bawa Atlas ke Barat Gaia dan pastikan dia memikul Uranus di bahunya"titah Ares.

"Baik, Tuan"ucap pengawal Ares yang bernama Phobos dan Deimos. Tidak menunggu lama kedua pengawal Ares sudah pergi membawa Atlas ke Barat Gaia.

'Akan ku pastikan, aku akan balas dendam dengan kematian seluruh keluargaku Zeus'batin atlas.

.

.

.

Setelah Atlas pergi di bawa ke dua pengawal Ares, ke tiga belas Dewa Dewi Yunani berkumpul di ruangan Zeus. Sesuai perintah Zeus sebagai pemimpin mereka. Saat mereka dikumpulkan secara lengkap seperti ini pasti akan ada sesuatu yang sangat penting yang harus dikatakan Zeus. Dewi Hera yang notabene adalah adik sekaligus istri dari Zeus sendiri sekarang sama seperti Dewa Dewi lainnya yang harus mendengarkan dan menerima perintah dari Dewa Pemimpin.

"Aku mengumpulkan kalian disini, karena sesuatu yang harus kita lakukan. Terutama untuk para Dewa-Dewi Langit yang memiliki binatang Legenda" kalimat Zeus yang terakhir membuat Para Dewa-Dewi agak terkejut, jika sudah menggunakan binatang legenda pasti sesuatu yang sangat berbahaya akan terjadi di masa depan.

"Aku ingin kalian mengeluarkan binatang Legenda itu sekarang"titah Zeus. Tanpa mengeluarkan pertanyaan apapun para Dewa-Dewi mengeluarkan binatang Legenda mereka termasuk Zeus sendiri kecuali Dionysus. Dionysus terlahir dari manusia karena itu dia tidak memiliki binatang Legenda seperti para Dewa-Dewi murni.

Zeus – Dragon

Hera – Silinder

Poseidon – Hippopocamus

Ares – Earth Lion

Hades – Tartaros

Hephaestus – Phoenix

Aphrodite – Aurora Deer

Athena – Parthenon

Apollo – Laurel

Hermes – Caduceus

Demeter – Unicorn

Artemis – Kurama

"Apa yang akan dilakukan dengan mereka?"tanya Hera mewakili semua dewa-dewi lainnya.

"Kita akan mamasukan mereka berduabelas ke dalam tubuh 12 bayi yang akan lahir selama lima tahun berturut-turut. Khusus untuk bayi laki-laki"jawab Zeus yang membuat semua dewa-dewi membeku, pasalnya semua binatang itu adalah teman mereka dari kecil. "Kalian tenang saja, binatang-binatang itu akan dijaga oleh Dionysus karena hanya dia yang bisa turun ke Gaia sesuka hatinya dan bertindak seperti manusia pada umumnya."

"Tapi kenapa kita melakukan ini?"tanya Hera lagi.

"Aku punya firasat Atlas akan balas dendam atas kematian seluruh keluarganya dengan cara memporak-porandakan Gaia, karena itu aku ingin mengantisipasi terlebih dahulu. Kita tidak mungkin turun ke Gaia sangat berbahaya. Jadi aku akan memberikan binatang legenda ini untuk sumber kekuatan ke 12 pria itu"

"Kenapa kau tidak membunuh Atlas?"

"Atlas tidak bersalah dalam kematian putraku, dia hanya di paksa ikut dalam perang. Tetapi melihat keluarganya dimusnahkan aku melihat kilatan kemarahan di matanya karena itu aku akan menyiapkan ke 12 Ksatria terlebih dahulu."

Mendengar penjelasan Zeus tidak ada lagi dewa-dewi yang membuka mulut mereka. Selama 5 tahun berturut-turut para dewa-dewi menurunkan sedikit kekuatan dan memasukan binatang mereka ke dalam tubuh bayi laki-laki di Gaia Timur. Menurut Zeus di Gaia Timur keamanan para bayi terpilih lebih aman daripada di Gaia Barat yang bertepatan dengan tempat Atlas dihukum. Dionysus pun sudah turun ke Gaia untuk melihat keadaan sang bayi dan anak-anak terpilih.

Athena pada tanggal 23 Maret 1990

Aphrodite pada tanggal 20 April 1990

Zeus pada tanggal 6 November 1990

Poseidon pada tanggal 22 Mei 1991

Demeter pada tanggal 7 Oktober 1991

Apollo pada tanggal 6 Mei 1992

Hermes pada tanggal 21 September 1992

Hephaestus pada tanggal 27 November 1992

Hades pada tanggal 12 Januari 1993

Hera pada tanggal 2 Mei 1993

Arthemis pada tanggal 14 Januari 1994

Ares pada tanggal 12 April 1994

"Semoga ini berhasil"gumam Zeus.

"A-apa yang terjadi?"

"Kenapa jadi seperti ini, Kris tolong aku kepalaku sakit"

"Sial! Kenapa tubuhku seperti ini"

"Aku harus mencari tahu apa yang terjadi"

"Myunie ini sakit sekali hiks"

"Ke-kenapa tubuhku bercahaya?"

"Kenapa petir menyambar saat aku marah?"

"KENAPA JADI SANGAT PANAS! ARRGHT"

"A-aku ti-tidak sengaja"  
"Berhenti!"

"Hyung!"

"Luhan hyung, kenapa aku di ikuti angin terus. Tolong aku hyung"

"Mereka sudah muncul"

 **Tbc/end**

 **Anyyeong, Jung Eun Hoon balik lagi. Ada yang kangen gak hoho PD-nya gue. Eunhun bawa FF supranutral *eh supranatural maksudnya. KYAAAA! Ada yang mau minta lanjut atau di end aja nih. Kalau gak ada yang reviews gak bakal di lanjut ini. Nama dari cerita ini ada beberapa diambil dari Naruto anime kesukaan Eunhun hehe. Terima kasih buat yang sudah review, kalaunya gak ada yang review Eunhun mau nangis di pelukan Sehun aja *langsung di gampar readers haha**

 **See You!**


	2. Chapter 2 : Kehidupan Normal

**Abad ke-20**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Wu Yi Fan / Dewa Zeus = Dragon**

 **Huang Zi Tao / Dewi Hera = Time Control**

 **Kim Joon Myun / Dewa Poseidon = Water**

 **Oh Se Hoon / Dewa Ares = Wind**

 **Do Kyung Soo / Dewa Hades = Earth**

 **Park Chan Yeol / Dewa Hephaestus = Flame**

 **Xi Lu Han / Dewi Aphrodite = Telekenesis**

 **Kim Min Seok / Dewi Athena = Frost**

 **Byun Baek Hyun / Dewi Apollo = Light**

 **Kim Jong Dae / Dewa Hermes = Thunder**

 **Zhang Yi Xing / Dewi Demeter = Healing**

 **Kim Jong In / Dewi Arthemis = Teleportation**

 **Summary : Jika ada awal cerita maka akan ada akhir cerita. Rasa sakit, sedih, kecewa, marah akan menjadi satu di dalam pertengahan cerita. Hanya dengan satu cara menyelesaikannya yaitu PEPERANGAN DENGAN PARA TYTANS. EXO OT12**

 **WARNING! Cerita ini hanya fiksi, beberapa dari cerita diambil dari artikel. Cerita ini asli dari otak saya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

Menjadi pewaris tunggal sebuah perusahaan besar itu tidaklah mudah. Setiap hari harus berkutat dengan kertas dan komputer membuat namja cantik itu lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dengan kertas-kertas seperti itu daripada bermain bersama teman-teman di usia yang sangat muda. Tapi karena memang dia pewaris tunggal mau tidak mau dia harus melakukannya. Xi Lu Han. Itulah nama namja cantik yang sekarang sedang fokus dengan kertas-kertas di atas meja kerjanya. Banyak orang yang mengira dia hanyalah anak SMA dan yang lebih parah lagi mengira dia anak SMP tapi pada kenyataannya dia adalah CEO dari perusahaan terbesar ke dua di China. Karena dia menyukai di Korea maka dia mengurus cabang yan di Korea dan ayahnya di China seperti itulah keseharian namja bernama Xi Lu Han hingga ...

"Luhan hyunggggggggg"teriak seseorang dari luar ruang kerja Luhan, tanpa memalingkan wajahnya pun Luhan sudah tahu siapa yang berani tidak sopan dengannya dan main masuk ruang kerjanya tanpa mengetuk pintu dulu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan adik sepupunya sekaligus tuan muda dari keluarga Wu.

"Wae Sehunnie?"tanya Luhan yang masih berkutat dengan kertas-kertas di depannya yang menurut adik sepupunya Sehun itu adalah hal yang membosankan.

Jangan kalian sangka Sehun tidak memiliki perusahaan yang harus dia urus, dia menjabat sebagai CEO di salah satu cabang perusahaan milik ayahnya. Tapi karena ketidaktertarikannya terhadap dunia bisnis maka kakaknya Kris yang mengurus dan berakhir dengan Kris yang da—

"Shi Xun, cepat kembali ke kantormu!"teriak Kris.

"Aku masih SMA ge, aku tidak mau mengurus perusahaan dan berkutat dengan kertas-kertas seperti kau dan Luhan hyung"bela Sehun, bibirnya sudah maju beberapa senti dan tangannya dilipatnya di dada, mode merajuk ala Sehun sudah ON.

"Sudahlah Kris, Sehun baru tingkat pertama di SMA"sahut Luhan yang sedari tadi hanya diam menonton perdebatan kedua bersaudara keluarga Wu itu. Melihat Kris ingin protes Luhan kembali membuka mulutnya, "Kris, Sehun dan kita berdua itu berbeda. Kita sebagai putra pertama pasti dikenalkan dengan dunia bisnis sejak kecil karena kita tidak tahu kapan orang tua kita tiada, tapi tidak untuk Sehun. Sehun masih mempunyai kau sebagai pewaris utama, biarkan dia memilih jalannya sendiri. Sehun sangat suka dunia seni karena itu dia masuk SOPA bukan sekolah khusus bisnis seperti kita Kris"lanjut Luhan. Kris hanya bisa mendesah mendengar ucapan cucu tertua di keluarga besarnya itu.

"Baiklah ge. Ge aku titip Shi Xun, dia pasti tidak mau pulang. Shi Xun jangan mengganggu pekerjaan Lu-ge"pesan Kris sebelum meninggalkan ruangan saudara sepupunya itu.

"Siap bos!"jawab Sehun, sambil tangannya membentuk posisi hormat.

Setelah Kris pergi, seorang namja yang tadi mendengar percakapan mereka muncul dibalik tembok yang memisahkan ruangan Luhan dengan ruangan yang lainnya. Namja itu menatap bingung kepada ketiga orang namja yang bersaudara itu.

"Baiklah Sehunnie, ada apa?"tanya Luhan yang sudah berhenti berkutat dengan kertas-kertas di depannya.

"Hyung, ayo beli bubble tea"rayu Sehun kepada Luhan sambil bergelayut manja di tangan Luhan. Sudah biasa untuk Luhan melihat kelakuan Sehun seperti ini, dia juga tidak pernah menghindar dari perlakuan Sehun itu. Yang membuat Luhan bingung kenapa Sehun hanya melakukan itu padanya bahkan untuk Kris pun yang notabenenya adalah kakak kandungnnya sendiri dan untuk teman-temannya hanya memasang wajah datar.

"Setelah pekerjaanku selesai Sehunnie"bujuk Luhan.

"Baiklah hyung, tapi aku pinjam tabmu buat main game ya hyung?"rayu Sehun lagi, yang hanya dibalas deheman oleh Luhan. Mendengar jawaban dari Luhan, Sehun langsung melepaskan tangan Luhan dan beralih mengambil tab milik Luhan dan duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangan Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah laku adik sepupunya itu.

'Apa mereka berdua jelmaan dari binatang legenda dari Dewa Ares dan Dewi Aphrodite?'

Menjadi mahasiswa di salah satu universitas terbaik di Korea bukanlah hal yang mudah. Bakat dan kemampuan harus di perlihatkan agar dapat bersaing menjadi mahasiswa dengan nilai kelulusan terbaik. Suho dan Lay memang salah satu dari mahasiswa yang mempunyai bakat serta IQ yang di atas dari rata-rata. Suho dan Lay memang sahabat dan masuk dari universitas yang sama tapi di jurusan yang berbeda. Suho lebih menyukai masuk di jurusan kedokteran sedangkan Lay lebih menyukai masuk di jurusan yang langsung berhubungan dengan alam dan makhluk hidup. Saat ini kedua mahasiswa itu sedang berada di cafetaria menghabiskan waktu istirahat kenapa dari dulu Suho sangat suka menggoda Lay dan berakhir dengan wajah Lay yang berubah menjadi kepiting rebus dengan pukulan sayang yang diberikan Lay. Seperti saat ini.

"Myunie, berhenti menggodaku"marah Lay kepada namja tampan di depannya.

"Yixingie coba lihat wajahmu memerah"tawa namja tampan yang di panggil Myunie atau Suho yang mempunyai menggoda sahabatnya itu.

"Kau menyebalkan Myunie"rajuk Laycyang langsung pergi meninggalkan Suho di kantin.

"Yak! Yak! Yixingie, kau mau kemana? Jangan tinggalkanaku, tunggu! Aku mintamaaf Yixingie"mohon Suho sambil berlari mengejar Lay dan berhenti di depannya. Tapi Lay tetap saja berjalan tidak memperdulikan Suho yang meminta maaf di sampingnya dan pandangan semua orang yang berada di cafetaria. Saat mode merajuk Lay ON maka Suho dalam masalah besar. Suho harus bersiap untuk tidak di tegur Lay sampai mode merajuknya OFF dan Suho tidak sanggup itu. "Yixingie, jangan marah ne. Aku janji akan melakukan apapun asal kau memaafkanku dan tidak marah lagi"lanjut Suho. Dan usaha Suho tidak sia-sia Lay kini sudah berhenti berjalan dan menatap Suho dengan mata berbinar.

"Jinjja?"ucap Lay memastikan ucapan Suho yang mengatakan dia akan melakukan apapun adalah benar dan bukan karena telinganya dia yang bermasalah tetapi keraguan Lay melayang secara tiba-tiba setelah melihat anggukan kepala yang menjawab bahwa perkataanku-betul-bukan-karena-telingamu-yang-bersalah. "Baiklah, Myunie. Kalau begitu kita pergi ke kedai es krim aku ingin makan es krim sepuasnya"lanjut Lay dan dengan cepat Suho menjawab.

"ANDWAE!"tolak Suho cepat setelah Lay mengucapkan permintaannya dan Suho menyesali ucapannya yang mengatakan akan melakukan apapun untuk Lay. Jika Lay makan es krim melebihi dua mangkuk maka dia akan sakit kepala dan berakhir dengan demam selama satu minggu.

"Kau sudah mengatakan akan melakukan apa pun tadi Myunie"bela Lay.

"Tapi tidak untuk yang satu itu Yixingie, kau bisa sakit kalau terlalu banyak memakan es krim"bujuk Suho lembut. Biasanya bujukan Suho selalu berhasil tapi tidak untuk kali ini, bukannya menjawab Lay malah pergi lagi meninggalkan Suho dengan kaki yang dihentakan. Mode merajuk Lay sudah sampai tahap 'WASPADA' bagi Suho. Mau bagaimana lagi mau tidak mau Suho harus melakukan apa yang Unicornnya itu mau. "Baiklah Yixingie, kau boleh"putus Suho pada akhirnya. Mendengar jawaban Suho dengan cepat Lay berhenti dan berbalik menghadap Suho dengan wajah berbinar yang berbanding terbalik dengan beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Kajja, kita pergi"tarik Lay dengan cepat, tapi dengan cepat pula Suho menghentikan Lay.

"Tapi setelah pulang kuliah Yixingie, bukan sekarang."

"Arraseo"lirih Lay

Setelah Suho dan Lay pergi, seorang namja yang tadi mendengar percakapan mereka muncul dibalik tembok yang memisahkan cafetaria dengan ruangan yang lainnya. Namja itu menatap bingung kepada dua orang namja yang bersahabat sangat dekat itu sama seperti tatapan dia terhadap Luhan, Kris dan juga Sehun.

"Ayah"

"Kenapa kalian ada disini?"

"Kami ingin mengunjungi ayah"

"Terima kasih anak-anak, hm.. apa ayah boleh minta bantuan?"

"Kenapa harus minta izin segala ayah, katakan saja kami pasti akan melakukannya"

"Cari ke-12 namja yang menjadi jelmaan dari hewan legenda para dewa-dewi olympus"

"Untuk apa ayah?"

"Dengan kekuatan binatang-binatang itu kita bisa membalas dendam atas kematian keluarga besar kita kepada para dewa-dewi Olympus"

"Tapi mereka ada dimana ayah?"

"Kalau tentang itu ayah tidak tahu, kalian harus mencari keseluruh bagian Gaia"

"Baik ayah"

Menjadi seorang selebritis bukanlah hal yang mudah, apalagi untuk seorang pelajar SMA. Pasti banyak mempunyai fans di sekolahnya sendiri dan berakibat dengan kemana-mana akan diikuti oleh semua orang. Dan itulah sekarang yang sedang terjadi dengan salah satu siswa SMA di SOPA yang sekarang sedang dikejar-kejar olehpara yeoja. Sebenarnya bukan Cuma dia saja yang di kejar tapi juga berakibat pada ke dua sahabatnya yang juga sama-sama menjadi siswa terpopuler di sekolahnya. Namja itu adalah Chen dan kedua sahabatnya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Chen, sampai kapan kita harus berlari seperti ini. Aku sudah lelah"ucap namja cantik yang berada di sebelah kanan dari namja yang di panggil Chen tadi.

"Berhenti mengeluh Baek, atau kau mau badanmu yang sexy itu hancur karena dicubit oleh yeoja-yeoja centil itu"jawab namja tinggi sarkastik yang berada di sebelah kiri Chen. Sedangkan namja cantik yang dipanggil Baekhyun tadi wajahnya sudah berubah seperti kepiting rebus karena ucapa sarkastik Chanyeol tadi.

"Diamlah kalian berdua!"titah Chen. Tanpa sengaja mata kucing Chen berhasil menangkap siluet namja yang sangat dia kenal. Tanpa babibu lagi Chen langsung memanggil orang itu. "Kyungsoo!"teriak Chen dengan suara 5 oktafnya.

Namja mungil bernama Kyungsoo yang merasa terpanggil pun berbalik, matanya yang sudah belok bertambah belok melihat acara kejar-kejaran yang ada di depannya dan lebih parahnya mengarah ke arah dia nerdiri sekarang.

"Kyungsoo tolong kami"lanjut Chen lagi.

Kyungsoo yang diminta tolong pun gelagapan mau menolong mereka seperti apa, tanpa berpikir panjang lagi Kyungsoo membuka pintu yang berada dekat dengannya atau bisa dibilang itu kelasnya sendiri. Tao yang di sebelahnya sudah memperingati kalau jangan membuka itu karena pasti akan terjadi masalah yang baru. Chen, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tanpa berpikir langsung masuk ke ruangan yang dibukakan Kyungsoo tadi diikuti oleh Kyungsoo dan Tao yang langsung menutup pintu. Baru beberapa detik ketiga Beagle Line itu bisa bernafas lega, sesaat setelah mereka berbalik. Mereka sudah disuguhi dengan tatapan adik kelas mereka yang seperti mengatakan dia-sunbae-populer-itu.

"Oow"ucap mereka bertiga bersamaan.

"Jangan ada yang berani menyentuh mereka kalian pasti diajarkan sopan santun terhadap yang lebih tua. Ini di sekolah bagaimana pun mereka tetap sunbae kita dan kita hoobae mereka"ucap Kyungsoo sebelum yeoja-yeoja yang berada di kelasnya menyerang ke tiga Beagle terkenal itu. Ucapan Kyungsoo barusan berhasil mendapat tatapan tidak suka dari teman satu kelasnya.

"Gomawo Kyungsoo-ah"ucap Chen setelah mereka berhasil menetralisir debaran jantung mereka karena terlalu lama berlari.

"Ini minumlah sunbae"suruh namja yang berdiri di samping Kyungsoo.

"Aku baru melihat kau, apa kau murid pindahan dari China itu?"tanya Chanyeol. Sedangkan namja yang di tanya hanya menganggukan kepalanya. "Siapa namamu?"tanyanya lagi.

"Tao. Huang Zi Tao imnida"jawab Tao.

"Nuenoun Park Chanyeol imnida, ini Byun Baekhyun dan itu Kim Jongdae. Salam kenal"ucap Chanyeol dengan senyuman 5 jarinya dan jangan lupakan suara bassnya yang membuat semua yeoja di kelas itu meleleh.

Sehun dan Kai yang tidak sengaja lewat di kelas 2-1 melihat keributan yang dibuat oleh yeoja-yeoja centil. Kedua anak kopi-susu itu yang pada kenyataannya sangat mudah penasaran. Kalian pasti tahu kelanjutannya. Ya. Sehun dan Kai mendekati gerombolan yeoja centil itu, tanpa di perintah pun para yeoja itu sudah memberi jalan kepada kedua sahabat itu. Sebenarnya bukan keduanya hanya Sehun tapi Kai akan selalu mengekori kemana saja tuan muda dari keluarga Wu dan cucu termuda dari keluarga besar Xi. Walaupun Sehun terkenal dengan nama Wu Shi Xun atau Xi Shi Xun dia tidak terlalu peduli tentang itu.

 **CEKLEK**

Pintu kelas 2-1 terbuka, ke-5 namja yang sedang duduk di pojokan kelas itu mendadak membeku takut-takut yang masuk adalah para yeoja centil itu atau yang lebih parahnya kalau itu adalah seongsaenim yang mengajar di kelas 2-1. Tapi pikiran-pikiran negatif mereka tiba-tiba saja melayang setelah tahu siapa yang masuk. Siapa lagi kalau bukan kopi-susu bersahabat.

"Sudah ku duga itu pasti kau hyung yang di kejar mereka"ucap namja berkulit tan yang berada di sebelah Sehun sekaligus sepupu dari Chanyeol salah satu namja yang di kejar oleh para yeoja centil.

"Diam kau kkamjong!"

"Sekarang keluarlah kalian hyung, sebentar lagi bel istirahat pertama akan berakhir"ucap Sehun datar tanpa memperdulikan tatapan lapar dari para yeoja di kelas itu yang memang pada dasarnya sudah lapar karena melihat ketiga namja Beagle dan sekarang di tambah dengan kedua hoobae mereka yang memiliki wajah mempesona. (bayangin wajah Kai yang di MV Growl versi 2 dan Sehun yang di MV Overdose)

"Kami pergi dulu ne Kyungsoo-ya, sekali lagi terima kasih sudah membantu"pamit Baekhyun.

"Ne cheonma sunbae"jawab Kyungsoo

Namja yang sedari tadi bersembunyi dibalik jendela di belakang kelas itu, hanya bisa menatap bingung kepada ke lima namja yang sedang mengobrol di pojokan kelas itu dan kedua namja yang tadi baru saja masuk.

"Sebenarnya apa maksud semua ini, kenapa mereka selalu terhubung satu sama lain? Bagaimana cara membuat mereka sadar sebelum gerhana matahari?"

 **CEKLEK**

"Aku pulang"ucapnya.

Suara pintu terbuka yang menandakan kalau ada seseorang yang baru saja masuk ke dalam rumah mewah bergaya Europa yang terdapat benda-benda yang tidak dapat dikatakan murah di dalamnya. Namja berwajah cubby yang baru saja masuk ke dalam rumah tadi langsung melemparkan tasnya ke atas meja yang berada di ruang keluarga itu dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas sofa yang menandakan dia sangat kelelahan.

"Sudah pulang Minseok-ah?"tanya wanita paruh baya yang baru saja keluar yang diyakini namja bernama Minseok itu dari dapur. Ibunya itu lebih suka memasak sendiri dibandingkan menyuruh maid di rumah mereka yang memasak.

"Ne eomma, aku baru saja sampai. Apa Jongdae ada di rumah?"jawabnya sekaligus memberikan pertanyaan kepada yeoja paruh baya.

"Ne dia ada di rumah, dia bilang tidak ada jadwal hari ini. Jadi dia hnanya berdiam diri di pulangkamar"jawab Nyonya Kim yang sudah kembali menuju ke dapur setelah menyambut putra sulungnya itu pulang. Minseok yang mendengar jawaban dari eommanya putra sulung dari keluarga Kim itu langsung menuju kekamar adiknya yang berada di lantai 2 sebelah barat.

 **TOK TOK**

"Sudah ku bilang aku tidak mau makan malam harus berapa kalian aku bilang"teriak seseorang dari dalam kamar yang di ketuk oleh Minseok tadi. Sedangkan Minseok hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan adiknya yang mengira dia adalahsalah satu maid yang menyuruhnya makan malam.

 **CEKLEK**

"Kau tidak so-KYAAA! SEOKIE HYUNG KAPAN KAU PULANG? KENAPA KAU TIDAK LANGSUNG MASUK SAJA? KENAPA HARUS MENGETUK PINTU SEGALA? AKU MENGIRA KAU ITU MA-hmmmfftt"belum selesai Jongdae menyelesaikan ucapannya mulutnya sudah di bekap oleh Minseok karena kalau tidak seperti itu adiknya itu tidak akan berhenti bicara dengan suara cemprengnya dan setiap katanya akan semakin cepat.

"Hyung baru saja pulang Dae-ie dan eomma bilang kau ada di rumah jadi hyung langsung kesini"ucap Minseok lembut. "Apa kau dikejar fans-fansmu lagi Dae-ie?"tanya Minseok yang sudah merebahkan badannya di kasur king size milik adiknya itu.

"Menurutku itu bukan sebuah pertanyaan tapi pernyataan hyung"lirih Jongdae. Sedangkan Minseok hanya bisa menahan tawanya melihat wajah cemberut adiknya itu.

"Semenjak kau debut dan aku jadi CEO di perusahaan appa, kita jarang sekali menghabiskan waktu bersama seperti ini. Saat aku tidak sibuk kau yang sibuk begitu juga sebaliknya"lirih Minseok. Jongdae yang mendengar perkataan kakaknya langsung merangkul pundak kakaknya itu dan memberikan senyumannya yang dapat meluluhkan semua orang termasuk kakaknya itu.

"Lupakan tentang itu hyung, kita lewati saja malam ini bersama-sama seperti dulu"ucap Jongdae yang berhasil membuat senyum Minseok terukir.

"Seokie, Dae-ie jangan bergadang nanti kalian berdua kurang tidur dan tidak bida mengikuti jadwal kalian besok"teriak Nyonya Kim dari bawah seperti tahu apa yang sedang dibicarakan kedua putranya itu. Sedangkan Minseok dan Jongdae yangmendengar eommanya berteriak hanya bisa tertawa.

Sedangkan namja yang berada di balik jendela kedua bersaudara itu hanya bisa tersenyum lirih melihat kedekatan berdua bersaudara itu.

"Apa kalian akan tetap bisa tersenyum seperti itu setelah mengetahui semuanya? Semoga saja"

"Kemana lagi kita mencari ke-12 namja itu?"

"Aku lelah"

"Bahkan ciri-cirinya pun kita tidak tau"

"Pasti ada ciri-ciri yang menentukan kalau mereka adalah manusia terpilih itu"

Luhan baru saja selesai dengan pekerjaannya sekitar jam 9 malam dan seperti biasa Sehun ada disana sedang menunggu Luhan karena kemarin kemauannya untuk di belikan bubble tea tidak terkabul karena Kris menyuruhnya pulang. Sedangkan hari ini Sehun sama sekali tidak mau pulang karena kekeras kepalaannya berakhirlah seperti ini dengan Sehun yang tertidur di sofa. Luhan sudah membereskan barang-barangnya dan ingin membangunkan Sehun dari tidurnya tapi Luhan tidak tega setelah melihat wajah damai Sehun. Selama 10 menit Luhan menunggu Sehun bangun tapi tanda-tanda Sehun akan bangun sama sekali tidak ada sedangkan yang Luhan hanyalah wajah Sehun yang berkeringat dan wajahnya yang damai berubah menjadi seperti ketakutan. Luhan yang sadar Sehun sedang mimpi buruk langsung berusaha membangunkan Sehun.

"Sehunnie, ireona. Sehun, Sehun"lama Luhan mencoba membangunkan Sehun, tapi tidak ada reaksi. Sedangkan Luhan sudah terlihat khawatir karena keringat yang membasahi tubuh Sehun bertambah banyak dan tidurnya yang semakin gelisah. Luhan kembali mengguncang tubuh Sehun dan menepuk pipinya berusaha membangunkan Sehun. Usaha Luhan sama sekali tidak sia-sia perlahan-lahan Sehun membuka matanya dan langsung memeluk Luhan.

"Hyung, aku takut"ucapnya.

"Tenang Sehunnie, hyung ada disini. Kau mimpi apa?"tanya Luhan.

.

.

.

 **Tbc/end**

Buat yang tanya ada yaoi atau tidaknya kasih tahu tidak ya hehe? Rahasia aja deh, biar readers penadaran whahaha


	3. Chapter 3 : Awal Dari Mimpi Buruk

**Abad ke-20**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Wu Yi Fan / Dewa Zeus = Dragon**

 **Huang Zi Tao / Dewi Hera = Time Control**

 **Kim Joon Myun / Dewa Poseidon = Water**

 **Oh Se Hoon / Dewa Ares = Wind**

 **Do Kyung Soo / Dewa Hades = Earth**

 **Park Chan Yeol / Dewa Hephaestus = Flame**

 **Xi Lu Han / Dewi Aphrodite = Telekenesis**

 **Kim Min Seok / Dewi Athena = Frost**

 **Byun Baek Hyun / Dewi Apollo = Light**

 **Kim Jong Dae / Dewa Hermes = Thunder**

 **Zhang Yi Xing / Dewi Demeter = Healing**

 **Kim Jong In / Dewi Arthemis = Teleportation**

 **Summary : Jika ada awal cerita maka akan ada akhir cerita. Rasa sakit, sedih, kecewa, marah akan menjadi satu di dalam pertengahan cerita. Hanya dengan satu cara menyelesaikannya yaitu PEPERANGAN DENGAN PARA TYTANS. EXO OT12**

 **WARNING! Cerita ini hanya fiksi, beberapa dari cerita diambil dari artikel. Cerita ini asli dari otak saya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

"Hyung, aku takut"ucapnya.

"Tenang Sehunnie, hyung ada disini. Kau mimpi apa?"tanya Luhan.

"Hyung aku bermimpi bertemu seekor elang. Ah, ani seekor singa tidak bukan juga"ucap Sehun gelagapan.

"Tenangkan dirimu dulu Hunnie"ucap Luhan menenangkan adik kecilnya itu.

"Hyung aku bermimpi bertemu seekor elang berbadan singa, dia mengatakan kepadaku kalau dia harus secepatnya bisa keluar dari tubuhku dan memberitahuku bagaimana caranya menjadi panglima perang. Hyung aku melihat dia bertarung bersama binatang yang lainnya selama 10 tahun. Di-disana darah ma-mati. A-aku ta-takut hyung"cerita Sehun panjang lebar. Andai saja Luhan tidak melihat gurat ketakutan di dalam wajah Sehun dia pasti akan tertawa mentertawakan Sehun yang hanya menceritakan sebuah cerita fiksi yang hanya di percaya sebagai legenda Yunani. 'Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa bisa sekhawatir ini pasalnya cerita Sehun tadi seperti nyata dan bukan sekedar bunga tidur tapi seperti sebuah petunjuk. Entahlah mungkin Cuma perasaanku saja'batin Luhan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SKIP**

Matahari sudah muncul untuk mengusik tidur seorang Oh Se Hoon. Sehun sama sekali tidak pulang, Luhan membawanya pulang ke rumahnya karena sudah jam 11 malam tidak mungkin dia pergi ke rumah orang tengah malam seperti itu. Untungnya Sehun kembali tertidur di mobil Luhan jadinya Luhan tidak perlu menunggui Sehun tidur, tapi faktanya Luhan tetap tidak tertidur karena saat sampai ke rumah mimpi yang sama kembali menghantui Sehun dan berakhir dengan dia demam tinggi, tapi setelah di kompres dengan air hangat demamnya kembali turun. Luhan betul-betul bingung dengan igauan Sehun tadi malam. **Peperangan. Balas dendam. Pembunuhan. Kematian. Darah.** 5 kata itu selalu diucapkan Sehun saat demamnya kembali tinggi.

Melihat keadaan Sehun seperti itu. Luhan menghubungi kedua orangtua Sehun sekaligus Paman dan bibinya. Reaksi kedua orang tua Sehun tentu saja terkejut, mereka langsung ingin berangkat ke rumah Luhan untuk menjemput Sehun tapi Luhan melarangnya karena Sehun sedang tertidur dan jadinya Krislah yang disuruh kedua orang tuanya menemui Sehun. Baru saja Luhan ingin menghubungi salah satu temannya Sehun kalau Sehun hari ini tidak masuk sudah keduluan sama orang disana.

"Yobose—"

"YAAA! ALBINO KAU KEMANA SAJA AKU SUDAH MENUNGGUMU SAMPAI LUMUTAN DISINI TAPI KAU TIDAK DATANG JUGA SAMPAI SEKARANG PABBO?!"

Luhan yang mendengar teriakan dari seberang sana langsung menjauhkan ponsel Sehun dari telinganya yang sudah berdengung. Merasa tidak ada lagi teriakan dari seberang sana Luhan kembali meletakan ponsel Sehun ke telinganya.

"Maaf Jongin-ssi. Saya bukan Sehun, Saya Luhan kakak sepupunya Sehun. Sehun tidak masuk hari ini karena sedang sakit"

"Eh? Ma-maaf Luhan-ssi sa-saya tidak tahu"

"Gweanchana Jongin-ssi"

"Nanti saya sampaikan kepada wali kelas Luhan-ssi"

"Gomawo Jongin-ssi"

TUTT

Luhan hanya bisa menatap nanar keadaan Sehun yang sekarang sedang terbaring di ranjang king size miliknya dengan Kris di sampingnya menahan kantuk. Luhan terkekeh melihat keadaan Kris sekarang. Luhan juga sangat yakin kalau Kris tadinya pasti sedang tidur dan dipaksa bangun oleh kedua orang tuanya lebih tepatnya eommanya untuk menyusul Sehun kesini terlihat sekali dengan pakaiannya yang masih berantakan dan hanya menggunakan piyama tidur dan sandal rumah.

"Ge, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?"tanya Kris yang melihat Luhan berjalan ke arahnya dan Sehun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JONGIN POV**

Sudah hampir 20 menit aku menunggu namja albino berwajah flat itu di gerbang sekolah tapi sampai sekarang dia belum menampakan batang hidungnya sama sekali. Biasanya aku selalu disuguhi dengan wajah datarnya setiap pagi tapi sekarang sama sekali tidak ada. Kemana sebenarnya dia? Bel masuk tinggal 10 menit lagi lebih baik aku hubungi saja dia. Sambungan telepon ku tersambung tak berselang lama teleponku sudah diangkat itu berarti dia tidak kenapa-kenapa dan aku langsung mengambil nafas untuk memarahi namja albino itu yang sudah membiarkanku lumutan disini, apa peduliku dia dari keluarga Wu atau bukan toh dia sudah seperti saudaraku sendiri.

"Yobose—"

"YAAA! ALBINO KAU KEMANA SAJA AKU SUDAH MENUNGGUMU SAMPAI LUMUTAN DISINI TAPI KAU TIDAK DATANG JUGA SAMPAI SEKARANG PABBO?!"teriakku langsung setelah mendengar suara dari seberang sana. Aku tidak peduli dengan telinganya yang akan berdengung karena teriakanku.

"Maaf Jongin-ssi."

 **DEG.** Kenapa suara Sehun sangat lembut seperti ini, tapi aku juga yakin ini adalah suara namja tapi aku juga ragu karena suara ini terlalu lembut untuk ukuran namja. Dan kenapa Sehun memanggilku dengan embel-embel 'ssi' dibelakangnya. Perasaaanku sudah mulai tidak enak. "Saya bukan Sehun, Saya Luhan kakak sepupunya Sehun. Sehun tidak masuk hari ini karena sedang sakit"perasaanku benar-benar tidak salah.

"Eh? Ma-maaf Luhan-ssi sa-saya tidak tahu" aku benar-benar tidak enak sudah meneriaki dia dan mengatakan pabbo. Ais, Jongin pabbo! Sehun sakit? Perasaan kemarin dia baik-baik saja.

"Gweanchana Jongin-ssi"

"Nanti saya sampaikan kepada wali kelas Luhan-ssi"

"Gomawo Jongin-ssi"

TUTT

Aish, aku benar-benar tidak enak dengan sepupunya Sehun itu. Ottokhae? Aku betul-betul malu.

 **JONGIN POV END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan sudah menceritakan semuanya kepada Kris kenapa Sehun bisa jatuh sakit, reaksi Kris juga sama seperti Luhan tadi malam. Semuanya di luar akal manusia. Bagaimana bisa seorang manusia biasa bisa memimpikan tentang Peperangan. Balas dendam. Pembunuhan. Kematian. Darah dalam satu malam dan anehnya itu bisa membuat dia sakit sampai separah ini.

"Apa Sehun suka menonton film yang berbau peperangan seperti itu Kris?"tanya Luhan, matanya masih menatap nanar keadaan Sehun saat ini.

"Ani ge. Apa kau lupa ge? Sehun itu selalu bersemedi di dalam ruangan kerjamu dan bermain game di tabmu, bukannya kau sendiri yang bilang kalau tab itu sama sekali tidak ada film ataupun dokumen penting hanya khusus untuk game. Sedangkan dirumah setelah dia di jemput dari kantormu pasti langsung tidur, tidak ada waktu untuk menonton film seperti itu"jelas Kris. "Selain mengatakan 5 kata itu apa dia mengatakan yang lain lagi, ge?"lanjut Kris. Luhan berusaha mengingat apa saja yang dikatakan Sehun sebelum dia jatuh sakit dan Luhan pun teringat perkataan Sehun saat masih di kantornya tadi.

"Ada Kris"mendengar jawaban dari Luhan, Kris berhenti menatap Sehun dan berpaling dengan menatap Luhan dengan pandangan apa-itu-ge Luhan yang mengerti arti tatapan Kris melanjutkan kembali perkataannya. "Dia bilang dia bertemu dengan seekor elang berbadan singa dan elang itu mengatakan agar cepat di keluarkan dari tubuhnya Sehun agar bisa mengajarkan dia cara berperang dan perang yang dikatakan Sehun itu berlangsung selama 10 tahun"jelas Luhan panjang lebar kepada adik sepupunya itu.

"10 tahun?"tanya Kris lagi yang hanya di jawab dengan deheman oleh Luhan. "Apa maksud dari mimpi Sehun itu?"lanjutnya lagi.

"Aku juga tidak tahu"jawab Luhan. Sekarang mereka hanya berada di dalam keheningan dengan pikiran mereka yang melayang jauh entah kemana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah sangat biasa di School Of Internasional Art dengan kericuhan yeoja-yeoja centil yang sudah bersiap di depan gerbang menunggu kedatangan idola-idola sekolah mereka. Seperti yang terjadi saat ini. Chen atau Jongdae yang baru saja datang diantar oleh kakaknya Minseok baru saja sampai sudah di suguhi oleh pemandangan seperti ini.

"Dae-ie, bagaimana caranya kau masuk ke kelasmu?"tanya Minseok yang juga ikut bingung karena mobilnya sudah di serbu dari segala arah. Sedangkan Jongdae hanya membuang nafas panjang tanda dia sudah lelah dengan semua ini. "Dae-ie?"panggil Minseok lagi tapi tetap tidak ada jawaban dari adik tersayangnya itu. "Dae-ie gweanchanayo?"tanya Minseok lagi sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Jongdae dan usaha Minseok pun tidak sia-sia.

"Wae hyung?"tanya Jongdae yang sudah sadar dari acara melamunnya. Sedangkan Minseok hanya menatapnya dengan senyuman yang meneduhkan.

"Seharusnya hyung yang bertanya seperti itu, kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit Dae-ie? Sejak tadi kerjaanmu hanya melamun, ada apa?"tanya Minseok lembut.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok hyung. Hyung aku masuk dulu ya, anyyeong"pamit Jongdae yang sudah menerobos gerombolan yeoja-yeoja itu.

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa Dae-ie?"gumam Minseok saat Chen sudah tidak terlihat, setelah itu dia kembali mengendarai mobilnya menuju kantor.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Myunie"panggil seorang namja yang berlari di lorong kampus jurusan kedokteran menuju ke arah namja yang baru saja keluar dari kelasnya.

"Ne Yixingie?"jawabnya setelah namja manis yang tadi berlari sudah dekat dengannya. "Apa kau merindukanku?"godanya yang berhasil mendapat pukulan sayang dikepalanya oleh namja manis itu.

"Berhenti menggodaku Myunie. Aku membencimu"rajuk Lay.

"Aku juga menyayangimu"goda Suho lagi yang berhasil membuat Lay pergi meninggalkan Suho lagi.

"Yixingie, chankkaman!"panggil Suho tapi karena mode merajuk Lay sudah kambuh Suho tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Mau tidak mau Suho harus membujuk Lay agar berhenti merajuk dengan berbagai cara. "Yixingie, mau pergi ke toko bunga bersamaku. Ku lihat kemarin ada toko bunga baru di dekat sini"ucapan Suho barusan berhasil membuat Lay berhenti dan menatap Suho dengan wajah merengutnya yang terlihat menggemaskan bagi Suho.

"Aku memang mau mengajakmu kesana, tapi kau terus-terusan menggodaku"

"Mianhae Yixingie, jadi apa kau mau?"tanya Suho lagi. Lay pun berhenti merajuk dan menunjukan senyum berdimplenya.

"Ne, aku mau. Kajja"ajak Yixing yang langsung menarik tangan Suho, sedangkan Suho namja itu hanya bisa pasrah di tarik oleh sahabatnya itu.

 **SKIP**

Kedua namja itu sudah sampai di sebuah toko bunga yang sedari tadi mereka bicarakan. Hanya menempuh waktu sekitar 10 menit dari kampus mereka berdua untuk sampai ke toko bunga itu dengan berjalan kaki. Mulut Lay tidak berhenti-hentinya mengucapkan kata 'Wah' sedangkan Suho hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku Lay yang seperti anak kecil yang baru saja mendapatkan permen di matanya. Suho berjalan mendekati Lay yang masih asyik dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Jadi kau mau beli yang mana Yixingie, masih ada waktu sekitar 20 menit lagi sebelum kelas pertama akan dimulai"ucap Suho yang melihat Lay yang masih bingung memilih bunga mana yang akan dia beli dan pilihannya jatuh kepada sebuah bunga musim semi yaitu Bunga Forsythia.

"Aku mau bunga ini saja Myunie"tunjuk Lay dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Agassi, tolong bungkuskan bunga ini dan kirim ke alamat ini"ucap Suho kepada seorang yeoja yang menjaga toko bunga itu dan menyerahkan alamat Lay kepada yeoja itu. Tanpa sengaja tangan mereka bersentuhan saat yeoja itu mengambil kertas alamat Lay.

'Apa namja ini salah satu dari ke-12 namja jelmaan itu?'batin yeoja tadi.

"Kenapa harus dikirim ke rumah ku?"protes Lay karena tidak terima bunganya diantar langsung ke rumahnya.

"Kau tidak mungkin membawa bunga itu ke kampus Yixingie, lebih baik sekarang kita kembali sebelum kelas pertama masuk"

"Arra"lirih Lay yang langsung berjalan lebih dulu keluar dari toko itu meninggalkan Suho yang membayar kepada yeoja tadi. Setelah selesa, Suho secepatnya keluar dari toko dan kembali mengejar Lay yang sepertinya sedang kesal itu. Sedangkan yeoja tadi menyeringai setelah Suho pergi meninggalkan tokonya. Hingga seorang namja muncul dibelakangnya.

"Kau kenapa Maera?"tanya laki-laki itu kepada yeoja bernama Maera yang tadi menjaga toko.

"Sepertinya aku sudah menemukan salah satu namja jelmaan dari ke 12 namja yang di katakan ayah itu"jawab yeoja yang di panggil Maera tadi.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya. Ayah memang tidak bisa merasakan kehadiran mereka tapi kita bisa karena kita juga mempunyai keturunan darah dewi Olympus. Dengan darah keturunan itu kita bisa merasakan kehadiran kekuatan besar yang diberikan oleh para Dewa-Dewi Olympus. Dan aku merasakan kehadiran kekuatan besar di dalam tubuh namja tadi yang tidak sengaja bersentuhan denganku"

"Kalau begitu cepat kita cari dia"

"Tidak bisa secepat itu Hyas, dari yang ku lihat sepertinya dia belum mengetahui tentang kekuatan itu karena tidak ada sebuah tanda yang menandakan dia seorang jelmaan dari salah satu binatang legenda itu"

"Lebih baik kita tanya ayah dulu"

Setelahnya kedua orang berbeda gender tadi tiba-tiba menghilang dari tempatnya entah kemana dan seorang namja yang dari tadi bersembunyi mendengar pembicaraan mereka menatap geram ke arah tempat kedua namja tadi berdiri.

"Sial! Kenapa bisa seperti ini?"gumamnya dan menghilang juga setelah itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SUHO POV**

Setelah kembali dari toko bunga tadi kenapa perasaanku tidak enak seperti ini. Padahal aku dan Lay tidak dalam masalah apapun. Aku merasa seperti akan ada seseorang yang mengincarku, tapi untuk apa mereka mengincarku dan siapa juga yang mau mengincarku? Sejak bersentuhan dengan yeoja tadi perasaanku benar-benar aneh, penjelasan dosen di depan pun tidak ada yang bisa masuk ke dalam ingatanku yang sednag berkecamuk. Aku merasa seperti ketakutan tapi takut untuk apa? Aku merasa seperti diincar tapi siapa yang mengincarku? Sial, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti.

' **Akan ada yang mengincar nyawamu untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang sangat berharga di dalam dirimu'**

 **DEG**

Aku seperti mendengar seseorang berbicara tapi ku lihat ke sekelilingku semua teman-teman sekelasku hanya fokus pada dosen di depan lalu siapa yang berbicara. Lalu apa maksud perkataan orang tadi kalau akan ada yang mengincar nyawaku untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang sangat berharga di dalam diriku. Hey, apa yang berharga di dalam diriku? Jantungku? Semua orang juga mempunyai jantung. Tidak ada yang berharga di dalam diriku. Sekarang kepalaku benar-benar pusing karena kalimat orang tadi.

 **SUHO POV END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seperti biasa ketiga namja idola sekolah itu ditambah seorang namja yang sedari tadi menempel dengan Chanyeol sejak jam istirahat pertama berbunyi selalu pergi ke cafetaria tempat mereka berkumpul diikuti dengan pandangan yeoja-yeoja centil yang melihat mereka berempat berjalan. Seperti biasa para Beagle itu tidak akan pernah diam tetapi tidak untuk hari ini salah satu dari mereka hanya diam tidak bersemangat seperti biasa. Namja cantik yang berada di tengah-tengah menyadari perubahan salah satu sahabatnya yang berada di sebelah kirinya itu.

"Kau kenapa Chen-ah?"tanya namja cantik tadi bernama Baekhyun itu yang berhasil menyita perhatian kedua saudara sepupu yang berada di sebelah kanan Baekhyun yang sedang bertengkar. Merasa tidak ada sahutan dari sahabatnya itu Baekhyun mengguncang tubuh Chen agar namja itu sadar dari dunianya. "Chen-ah!"panggil Baekhyun lagi yang berhasil membuat namja itu terlonjak kaget.

"Ne?"

"Kau kenapa Chen-ah? Sejak tadi kau ku perhatikan hanya melamun, kalau ada masalah ceritalah"suruh Baekhyun kepada sahabatnya yang berada di depannya itu. Sekarang mereka sudah sampai di cafetaria dengan Chanyeol dan Jongin yang pergi memesan makanan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Baek"jawab Chen pelan yang masih bisa di dengar Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak akan bisa membohongiku Chen, aku tidak mengenal sehari atau dua hari saja aku sudah mengenalmu sejak kita masih taman kanak-kanak"bentak Baekhyun tanpa sadar yang membuat semua mata tertuju kepada mereka berdua tanpa terkecuali Chanyeol dan Jongin yang sedang memesan makanan.

"Kau memang sudah mengenalku dari kecil tapi kau tidak berhak mengetahui semua masalahku Tuan Byun"sengit Chen karena tidak terima di bentak oleh namja yang berada di depannya itu.

"Aku sudah berbaik hati kepadamu Tuan Kim untuk bercerita kepadaku tapi kau malah menyimpannya sendiri"

"Dan aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk mendengarkan ku bercerita"

 **DURR**

Setelah Chen selesai mengucapkan kalimat itu tiba-tiba saja petir menyambar di langit dan langit yang tadinya cerah berubah menjadi mendung dan gelap gulita seperti akan turun hujan tapi nyatanya hujan tidak turun hanya suara petir yang memenuhi langit. "Kenapa petir menyambar saat aku marah?"gumam Chen yang hanya terdengar oleh dirinya sendiri.

Chanyeol dan Jongin yang tadi hanya menonton perdebatan kedua sahabatnya hanya bisa mematung tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Chanyeol dan Jongin langsung berlari menghampiri Baekhyun setelah Chen pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga lebih tepatnya meninggalkan Baekhyun.

"Baek gweanchanayo?"tanya Chanyeol yang ingin menyentuh Baekhyun tapi langsung ditepis secara kasar oleh Baekhyun dan pergi meninggalkan cafetaria sekaligus kedua sahabatnya. Melihat Baekhyun pergi wajah Chanyeol yang tadi hanya menatap khawatir kepada sahabatnya itu sekarang bercampur dengan tatapan sedih. Sedangkan Jongin yang berada disamping Chanyeol hanya bisa mengusap bahu hyungnya itu memberikan kekuatan kalau semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja.

Sesudah meninggalkan cafetaria tadi Chen langsung pergi ke atap gedung sekolahnya melihat langit yang gelap gulita dengan petir yang menyambar dimana-dimana atau bisa dibilang di sekelilingnya tapi petir yang mengelilingi Chen sama sekali tidak membuatnya kesakitan sedikit pun.

"Apa ini yang dimaksud dengan mimpi burukku tadi malam kalau aku harus bisa mengontrol emosiku?"gumam Chen.

 **FLASHBACK ON**

Puas bercanda dan bermain-main dengan hyung kesayangannya Minseok membuat Jongdae kelelahan dan tertidur di sofa yang dia gunakan bersama hyungnya untuk bermain game. Melihat Jongdae yang tertidur di sofa, Minseok keluar dari kamar Jongdae untuk memanggil beberapa bodyguard untuk membawa Jongdae ke atas kasurnya. Setelah menyelimuti Jongdae, Minseok keluar dari kamar Jongdae. Tak berselang lama setelah Minseok keluar tubuh Jongdae tiba-tiba saja berkeringat, tidurnya pun menjadi gelisah sangat kontras dari kerutan di dahinya dan alisnya yang saling bertautan satu sama lain menandakan kalau namja pemilik suara merdu itu sedang mengalami mimpi buruk.

" **Aku dimana?"** tanya seorang namja yang baru saja sadar dari tidurnya dan sudah disuguhi dengan ruangan yang hanya berbackground putih tanpa ada warna lain.

" **Kau berada di alam bawah sadarmu Jongdae"**

" **Kau siapa?"**

" **Aku binatang yang tinggal di dalam tubuhmu"**

" **Maksudmu? Tolong perlihatkan wujudmu"**

" **Aku akan memperlihatkan wujudku asal kau tidak takut"**

" **N-ne aku tidak akan takut"** sedetik kemudian munculah seekor kalajengking yang memiliki 4 capit dan 2 ekor berbisa yang bisa membunuh siapa saja dalam sedetik. Namja yang dipanggil Jongdae tadi hanya bisa menelan salivanya kasar melihat binatang yang diyakini manusia biasa hanya sebuah legenda Yunani.

" **Apa kau takut Jongdae?"** dengan cepat Jongdae menggelengkan kepalanya tanda dia tidak takut walaupun sebenarnya jantungnya sedang berpacu 3 kali lebih cepat. **"Aku lah yang berada di dalam tubuhmu dari kau baru lahir ke dunia"**

" **Bagaimana bisa?"**

" **Aku dikurung di dalam tubuhmu agar kau bisa melawan musuhmu yang akan berada di masa depan"**

" **Kenapa baru sekarang kau memunculkan dirimu?"**

" **Karena sekitar dua bulan lagi gerhana matahari akan muncul yang berarti sudah waktunya kau dan ke-11 namja lain menyadari keberadaan kami"**

" **11?"**

" **Iya. Kau tidak hanya sendiri masih ada 11 laki-laki terpilih lainnya yang sama sepertimu bahkan sangat dekat denganmu"**

" **Apa yang terjadi kepada mereka jika mereka tidak menyadari kehadiran kalian didalam tubuh mereka?"**

" **Maka secara tidak langsung kamilah yang mengambil fungsi tubuhmu dan menguasai tubuhmu sampai gerhana matahari selanjutnya dan kau sudah menyadari kehadiran kami"**

" **Tapi kenapa kau memunculkan dirimu sebelum aku menyadarimu?"**

" **Karena di dalam dirimu mengalir darah Dewa Hermes yang merupakan Dewa Keberuntungan dan pengantar pesan, Dewa yang menjadi majikanku sebelumnya. Sebagai refleksi dari Dewa Keberuntungan dan pengantar pesan kau harus menyadarinya terlebih dahulu untuk menyampaikan pesan kepada ke-11 laki-laki lainnya, hanya dengan keberuntunganmulah kau dapat mencari ke-11 namja lainnya"**

" **Bagaimana ciri-ciri ke 11 laki-laki lainnya?"**

" **Aku tidak mengetahui tentang itu, tapi yang aku tahu mereka terlahir dalam 5 tahun berturut dan kau masuk di tahun ke 3 dan mereka juga sangat dekat denganmu"**

" **Begitu. Jadi siapa namamu?"**

" **Namaku Caduceus jelmaan dari tongkat dewa Hermes. Setelah kau tersadar dari alam bawah sadarmu ini aku harap kau agar bisa mengontrol emosimu jika kau tidak mau orang terdekatmu terluka. Kekuatanmu pun akan muncul sebentar lagi Thunder"**

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

 **JONGDAE POV**

Masih terbayang-bayang diingatanku tentang mimpi tadi malam tentang ke-11 namja yang juga sama sepertiku. Caduceus mengatakan kepadaku kalau mereka sangat dekat denganku dan diturunkan secara 5 tahun berturut dan aku di tahun ke tiga yang berarti dimulainya penurunan itu sejak tahun 1990. 1990? Bukankah Seokie hyung lahir tahun 1990? Apa Seokie hyung juga sama sepertiku? Baekhyun dan Chanyeol lahir di tahun yang sama denganku apa mereka juga salah satunya? Kyungsoo lahir di tahun 1993 itu berarti tahun lahir Kyungsoo ada di tahun ke-4 apa Kyungsoo juga termasuk? Aish, memikirkan hal ini membuat kepalaku sakit. Apalagi waktu yang ditentukan hanya sampai 2 bulan atau lebih tepatnya 1 bulan karena membuat binatang-binatang itu bekerjasama sangat susah aku sangat yakin. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Kilatan petir pun masih berada di badanku lebih tepatnya di tanganku karena tidak ada yang bisa menemaniku selain petir ini. Memang aneh karena aku tidak merasa terbakar karena petir ini, apa yang dimaksud Caduceus dengan Thunder itu pengendali petir sepertiku.

 **BRAK**

"Ch-chenah"

.

.

.

 **Tbc/end**


	4. Chapter 4 : Terbongkarnya Rahasia

**Abad ke-20**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Wu Yi Fan / Dewa Zeus = Dragon**

 **Huang Zi Tao / Dewi Hera = Time Control**

 **Kim Joon Myun / Dewa Poseidon = Water**

 **Oh Se Hoon / Dewa Ares = Wind**

 **Do Kyung Soo / Dewa Hades = Earth**

 **Park Chan Yeol / Dewa Hephaestus = Flame**

 **Xi Lu Han / Dewi Aphrodite = Telekenesis**

 **Kim Min Seok / Dewi Athena = Frost**

 **Byun Baek Hyun / Dewi Apollo = Light**

 **Kim Jong Dae / Dewa Hermes = Thunder**

 **Zhang Yi Xing / Dewi Demeter = Healing**

 **Kim Jong In / Dewi Arthemis = Teleportation**

 **Summary : Jika ada awal cerita maka akan ada akhir cerita. Rasa sakit, sedih, kecewa, marah akan menjadi satu di dalam pertengahan cerita. Hanya dengan satu cara menyelesaikannya yaitu PEPERANGAN DENGAN PARA TYTANS. EXO OT12**

 **WARNING! Cerita ini hanya fiksi, beberapa dari cerita diambil dari artikel. Cerita ini asli dari otak saya.**

.

.

.

Note : Jangan jadi silent readers!

 **Happy Reading**

 **BRAK**

"Ch-chenah"

Aku terlonjak kaget saat seseorang mendobrak pintu yang menghubungkan tangga dengan atap sekolah ini. Ku tatap orang itu dan betapa terkejutnya aku saat melihat siapa yang mendobrak pintu dan aku juga baru sadar kalau kilatan petir masih berada ditanganku susah payah aku menghilangkan kilatan petir itu sebelum namja yang mendobrak pintu melihatku untung saja petir itu tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menghilangkan.

 **JONGDAE POV END**

 **BAEKHYUN POV**

Aku benar-benar merasa tidak enak sudah membentak Chen maka secepat mungkin aku berlari mencari Chen dari ruang kelas, perpustakaan seluruh gedung sekolah sudah ku cari tapi Chen tetap tidak ada. Dia pasti sangat marah denganku. Aku juga seharusnya tidak memaksa dia bercerita kalau memang dia tidak mau mungkin saja itu urusan keluarganya yang tidak seharusnya di ceritakan kepada orang lain. Hanya ada satu tempat yang belum ku datangi yaitu atap gedung sekolahku dan aku sangat yakin kalau Chen berada disana hanya tempat itu yang biasanya menjadi tempat kami bersantai dan bersembunyi dari kejaran para fans. Ku langkahkan kaki menuju atap sekolah dan ku intip dari celah pintu untuk memastikan Chen ada atau tidak dan betapa terkejutnya aku melihat Chen yang dikelilingi kilatan petir yang kuyakini itu sangat panas tapi ku lihat wajah Chen sama sekali tidak menyiratkan kesakitan melainkan wajah frustasi yang pertama kali ku lihat. Ku lihat tangan Chen sangat lihai dalam memainkan kilatan petir itu, apa mungkin Chen—

 **BRAK**

"Ch-chenah"kuperhatikan dia terlonjat kaget dan gelagapan menyembunyikan tangannya yang sudah di penuhi kilatan petir itu. Tapi yang membuat ku terkejut adalah kilatan petir yang menghilang tapi meninggalkan sedikit pun goresan luka.

"Baek-baekhyun"

 **BAEKHYUN POV END**

"Baek-baekhyun"

"Nuguya? NUGU?!"teriak Baekhyun yang ketakutan melihat Chen yang mendekat ke arahnya. Secepat cahaya Baekhyun berlari ke arah pintu yang menghubungkan atap dengan tangga tapi kecepatan Baekhyun kalah dengan petir Chen yang sudah lebih dulu menutup pintu dan memasang aliran listrik di sekitarnya.

'Kenapa Baekhyun bisa lari secepat itu?'batin Chen yang melihat Baekhyun ingin lari, dari dulu hingga sekarang memang baru sekarang dia melihat Baekhyun lari.

"Jangan sakiti aku"mohon Baekhyun yang sudah tersungkur di lantai karena takut.

"Baek, aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Kau temanku"ucap Chen berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun yang sedang ketakutan.

"Kau siapa?"

"Aku Chencing machinemu Baek, Kim Jong Dae"

"Chencing ku bukan pengendali petir dia hanya orang biasa sepertiku"

"Kalau memang kau orang biasa kenapa kau bisa berlari secepat cahaya seperti itu Baek?"

 **SKAK MAT**

Baekhyun menelan salivanya mendengar pertanyaan Chen barusan atau lebih tepatnya pernyataan untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia benar-benar lupa tentang pesan orang tuanya waktu dia masih duduk di Junior High School saat itu dia sendang di kejar oleh namja-namja berengsek yang ingin menyakitinya tapi entah karena apa dia bisa lari secepat cahaya tanpa memperdulikan tatapan aneh orang-orang di sekitar. Orang tuanya yang mendengar cerita itu langsung melarang Baekhyun berlari.

"A-aku aku—"

"Itu karena kau Dewa Cahaya Baek". 'Aku yakin Baekhyun juga salah satunya karena dia lahir di tahun yang sama denganku di tahun ke-3 dan sangat dekat denganku'batin Chen

"Apa maksudmu Chenah?"

"Apa kau ingat sesuatu atau pernah bermimpi sesuatu setelah berlari secepat cahaya itu?"

Pertanyaan Chen barusan kembali mengingatkan Baekhyun dengan mimpi yang sengaja dia kubur dalam-dalam dari ingatannya walaupun berakhir dengan dia akan ingat lagi tentang mimpi itu. Ragu-ragu Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ceritakan kepadaku"

 **FLASHBACK ON**

"Berbeda sekolah dengan Chen dan Chanyeol sangat membosankan"keluh namja cantik yang masih memakai seragam SMPnya itu. Namja cantik itu adalah Baekhyun. Anak pindahan dari Seoul ke Busan karena terlalu asyik mengeluh namja cantik itu tidak menyadari mata-mata ahjussi mesum yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan lapar. "Kenapa aku tiba-tiba merinding seperti ini?"tanya namja itu pada dirinya sendiri sambil mengusap-usap tengkuknya yang dirasanya tiba-tiba saja merinding.

"Hey, cantik sendirian saja nih? Mau ahjussi temani?"

Baekhyun yang menyadari nyawanya terancam hanya bisa memohon agar ahjussi-ahjussi mesum itu jangan menyakitinya tapi wajah memohon Baekhyun malah lebih membuat mereka ingin menyakiti Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang merasa usahanya sia-sia mempersiapkan diri untuk berlari secepatnya. Harapan Baekhyun berlari secepatnya terkabul bahkan dia hanya membutuhkan waktu sekitar 2 menit untuk sampai ke rumahnya yang harusnya dicapai selama 20 menit. Baekhyun tidak menyadari itu tapi orang tuanya menyadarinya dan melarang dia untuk berlari lagi dan besoknya Baekhyun kembali dipindahkan ke Seoul. Sebelum hari kepindahannya itu Baekhyun bermimpi buruk berada di tengah peperangan mematikan, apalagi saat sebuah panah yang mengarah ke arahnya Baekhyun sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak tapi seekor merak yang memiliki cahaya menyilaukan di seluruh badannya melindungi Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Apollo?"tanya merak itu kepada Baekhyun yang lebih tepatnya Apollo. Ternyata Baekhyun berada di dalam tubuh seorang namja bernama Apollo. Namja yang dipanggil Apollo tadi tiba-tiba saja berlari sangat cepat seperti kecepatan lari Baekhyun tadi siang.

"DEWA CAHAYA!"

Saat itu juga Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya dengan nafas yang satu-satu, detak jantung yang berpacu 2 kali lebih cepat dan jangan lupakan keringat yang membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya.

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

"Ke-kenapa tubuhku bercahaya?"takut Baekhyun yang melihat badannya tiba-tiba saja di kelilingi cahaya.

"Kau memang Dewa Cahaya Baek, keberuntunganku memang tidak salah. Tapi siapa yang ingin diselamatkan oleh Dewa Cahaya?"

"Aku tidak tahu Chenah. Em, Chenah bisa kau buka pintu itu"pinta Baekhyun dengan puppy eyesnya yang membuat Chen gemas melihatnya. Hanya dengan satu gerakan jari telunjuk listrik yang mengelilingi pintu masuk itu sudah menghilang. "Kau berhutang penjelasan denganku Chenah"lanjut Baekhyun.

"Baiklah aku akan ceritakan semuanya"pasrah Chen.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Namja yang sedari tadi bolak-balik mencari ke dua sahabatnya yang menghilang entah kemana, membuat dirinya khawatir karena kedua sahabatnya itu sedang dalam mode bertengkar on. Jika mereka bertengkar dan adu mulut seperti dikantin tadi otomatis suara mereka berdua akan mencapai 8 oktaf. Ingat! Mereka berdua adalah penyanyi. Sedangkan namja yang sedari tadi mengekori namja yang bolak-balik tadi sudah mulai kelelahan mengikuti larinya namja yang memiliki kaki panjang tadi.

"Hyung aku sudah lelah"rengek namja yang sedari tadi mengekor di belakang Chanyeol.

"Kau bisa kembali kekelasmu kalau lelah Kai-ya"ucapnya yang masih fokus mencari kedua sahabatnya tanpa memperdulikan rengekan sepupunya yang sedari tadi merengek karena sudah mengelilingi gedung sekolah beberapa kali. Namja yang dipanggil Kai tadi tanpa sengaja melihat dua orang namja yang sedari tadi mereka cari turun dari tangga yang menghubungkan ke atap.

"Hyung itu Baek hyung dan Chen hyung"tunjuk Kai ke arah dua orang namja yang sedang serius berbicara itu tanpa menyadari ada orang yang mencari mereka. Chanyeol yang melihat arah jari telunjuk Kai langsung berbinar dan berlari memeluk ke dua sahabatnya itu.

"Kalian tidak apa-apakan? Tidak berkelahikan? Kalian darimana saja aku mengkhawatirkan kalian?"tanya Chanyeol beruntun setelah melepas pelukannya. Sangat kontras sekali kalau wajah Chanyeol sedang dalam masa khawatir yang sudah mencapai tanda 'WASPADA'.

"Tenanglah Yeol, kami berdua tidak apa-apa"ucap Baekhyun sambil menenangkan Chanyeol yang masih dalam mode khawatir itu.

"Kami tidak berkelahi, kau tenang saja"kali ini suara Chen yang terdengar, setelah Chen mengucapkan kalimat itu Chanyeol sudah bisa bernafas lega karena kedua sahabatnya tidak bertengkar yang seperti dipikiran Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kedua namja yang baru saja pulang dari kuliahnya hari ini masih berdiam diri di halte bus menunggu bus yang mengantar mereka berdua menuju kerumah tapi terlihat salah satu dari namja itu hanya diam menatap kosong ke arah jalan raya yang sepi. Sedangkan namja manis yang berada di sebelahnya hanya bisa menatap bingung ke arah namja tampan yang biasanya selalu hobby untuk menggodanya setiap saat. Melihat bus sudah datang diurungkannya niatnya untuk bertanya kepada namja tampan itu.

"Myunie, kajja. Busnya sudah datang"ajak namja manis yang sedari tadi hanya bisa menatap bingung sahabatnya sejak kecil itu. Sedangkan namja yang tadi dipanggil hanya bisa menurut karena tangannya sudah di tarik oleh namja manis berdimple itu.

Di dalam bus pun mereka berdua dilanda kecanggungan sangat berbeda dari biasanya yang selalu diiringi dengan candaan sebagai kesehariaan mereka. Bukannya Lay tidak menyukai di goda oleh Suho, mode merajuk itu sudah biasa buat mereka berdua tapi keadaan saling diam seperti ini sangat tidak biasa bagi mereka. Lay hanya bisa berdiam melihat kelakuan Suho yang mendiamkan dia sejak pulang dari toko bunga tadi, padahal Suho tahu kalau Lay tidak marah kalau dia mengirimkan bunganya langsung ke rumahnya karena memang selalu seperti itu. Tapi yang membuat Lay bingung hanyalah kenapa Suho yang mendiamkannya seperti ini.

'Kau kenapa Myunie?'batin Lay. Tanpa sadar air mata tiba-tiba saja keluar dari mata Lay, "hiks"satu isakan berhasil lolos dari mulutnya. Suho yang sadar kalau namja di sampingnya sedang menangis memalingkan wajahnya yang sedari tadi hanya melihat ke arah luar untuk menghadap ke arah namja yang berada di sampingnya.

"Ada apa Yixingie? Kenapa kau menangis?"ucap Suho sambil menghapus air mata yang keluar dari mata hazel Lay dengan ibu jarinya. Untungnya mereka berdua duduk di belakang jadinya tidak ada orang yang melihat.

"Myunie marah pada Yixingie"satu kalimat dari Lay yang berhasil membuat dahi Suho berkerut. Sedetik kemudian dia sadar kalau sejak tadi dia hanya mendiamkan Lay dan sama sekali tidak mengajak Lay berbicara, dan Lay mengira kalau dia marah kepadanya. Seperti biasa senyuman angelic Suho lah yang berhasil meredakan tangis Lay atau mode merajuk Lay.

"Uljima ne, Myunie tidak marah sama Yixingie. Myunie ada masalah, tapi Myunie minta maaf belum bisa menceritakannya pada Yixingie"mendengar perkataan Suho yang syarat akan kelembutan dan ketulusan Lay berhenti menangis dan kembali tersenyum seperti sebelumnya. "Kajja turun sudah sampai"ajak Suho sambil menarik tangan Lay setelah membayar.

"Myunie, aku pulang dulu ne. Anyyeong"pamit Lay sebelum memasuki gerbang rumahnya.

"Anyyeong"balas Suho.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dirumah keluarga Zhang

"Mama aku pulang"

"Gege?!"pekik seorang namja imut bermata panda yang baru saja turun dari lantai 2 rumah keluarga Zhang.

"Tao, ada apa sepertinya kau senang sekali?"tanya Yixing sambil menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya yang berseberangan dengan kamar namja imut tadi.

"Gege, aku punya teman baru. Aku tidak menyangka bisa berteman dengan mereka, mereka itu sangat terkenal ge di sekolahku bahkan salah satu dari mereka seorang penyanyi. Aku juga bisa bertemu dan berhadapan langsung dengan tuan muda keluarga Wu yang ja—"

"Uhukk uhukk"

"Ge, kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya Tao yang melihat Lay tersedak.

"Ani, apa kau bilang tadi? Kau satu sekolah dengan salah satu anak dari keluarga Wu? Aish, aku juga mau. Kau tahu anak-anak dari keluarga Wu sangat tampan, dulu aku juga satu kampus dengan salah satu dari anak keluarga Wu dan Xi sekaligus, mereka itu sangat tampan dan cantik dalam satu waktu. Siapa namanya?"tanya Lay antusias karena memang dia sangat menyukai anak-anak dari keluarga Wu yang tampan tapi wajah mereka yang sangat datar itu menjadi kekurangan, sedangkan anak dari keluarga Xi sangat cantik sekaligus tampan dalam satu waktu sifatnya juga berbanding terbalik dengan anak dari keluarga Wu tapi kalau ada Suho di dekatnya sudah pasti namja itu akan kesal karena Lay lebih mementingkan idolanya daripada sahabatnya dan berakibat sangat fatal dengan Suho yang tidak mau menegur dia sampai berhari-hari.

"Namanya Wu Shi Xun"

"Sudahlah lupakan saja, kalau sampai Myunie tahu aku masih membahas tentang idolaku pasti dia tidak mau menegurku lagi. Kembalilah ke kamarmu Tao-ya, aku mau ganti baju"

"Biarkan saja aku disini"

Melawan anak semata wayang dan manja dari keluarga Huang memang sulit, mau tidak mau dia harus mengalah dan berganti baju di kamar mandi.

"Kris-ge, bagaimana kabarmu?"gumam Lay.

Lay dan Kris sudah bersahabat sejak mereka masih sama-sama sekolah dasar di China, tapi persahabatan mereka rusak setelah Kris yang dipaksa orang tuanya untuk sekolah bisnis di Canada, satu bulan setelah Kris pergi Lay dan keluarganya pindah ke Korea. Hilangnya hubungan kontak membuat mereka berdua melupakan persahabatan mereka tapi tidak untuk Lay. Tanpa sengaja kampus tempat Lay kuliah kedatangan mahasiswa baru pindahan dari Canada, mahasiswa itu berasal dari keluarga Wu dan Xi. Lay sangat yakin kalau mahasiswa baru itu adalah Kris dan tebakan Lay benar itu adalah Kris tapi hal yang tidak diinginkan Lay terjadi karena Kris sama sekali tidak mengenalinya. Sejak saat itu Lay hanya menjadi pengagum rahasia keluarga Wu atau lebih tepatnya dia mencari tahu tentang keadaan sahabatnya Kris, Suho yang selalu melihat Lay menangis karena Kris jadi marah kepada Lay karena melupakan kalau masih ada Suho yang menjadi sahabatnya.

"Kris-ge bogoshipoyo"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana keadaan Sehun, Kris?"tanya namja cantik yang baru saja pulang kerja sambil melepas jas kerjanya dan juga dasi yang di longgarkan dengan sedikit rambut yang sengaja dibuat acak-acakan membuat kesan bad boy untuk namja yang sudah menjadi CEO itu.

"Sudah agak mendingan ge, sekarang dia sedang tidur"lirih Kris sambil menatap keadaan adiknya sekarang.

"Apa dia kembali mengatakan sesuatu?"tanya Luhan lagi.

"Ani, dia sangat tenang seharian ini?"jawab Kris.

"Lu-luhan hyung ANDWAE! LEPASKAN LUHAN HYUNG, LEPASKAN!"teriakan Sehun membuat kedua namja di dalam kamar itu panik bukan main. Bagaimana tidak? Sehun yang awalnya hanya tenang-tenang saja tiba-tiba berteriak.

"Ge dia memanggilmu tenangkanlah dia"suruh Kris yang langsung membuat Luhan sadar kalau dia harus menenangkan Sehun karena Sehun memanggilnya tadi.

"Kris ge selamatkan Luhan hyung hiks"ucapnya lagi lebih pelan dari sebelumnya.

"Sehunnie ireona. Sehunnie, hyung disini"ucap Luhan sambil menepuk pipi Sehun agar tidur Sehun terganggu dan usaha Luhan tidak sia-sia perlahan mata Sehun terbuka. Orang yang pertama kali dia lihat adalah Luhan dengan cepat dia memeluk Luhan dan memastikan kalau kakak sepupunya itu tidak apa-apa.

"Hyung ... hyung tidak apa-apa? Tidak ada luka kan?"ucapnya setelah melihat keadaan Luhan yang terkesan baik-baik saja walaupun sirat akan kekhawatiran masih ada di wajah namja berkulit putih susu itu.

"Hyung tidak apa-apa, Hunnie. Kau kenapa saeng?"tanya Luhan sambil mengelap keringat yang membanjir di wajah tampan Sehun.

"Hyu-hyung aku .. aku bermimpi berjalan di gurun pasir bersama ke 11 orang lainnya dan .. dan diantara ke 11 orang itu ada kau dan Kris ge. Hyu-hyung kau ... kau di bawa oleh seekor burung gagak raksasa setelah melindungi salah satu dari ke 11 namja itu ta-tapi aku tidak bisa melihat wajah ke 9 namja lainnya, wajah mereka semua tertutupi cahaya putih yang menyilaukan. Ak-aku takut hyung"jelas Sehun panjang lebar dengan terbata-bata karena menahan rasa takutnya. Sedangkan Luhan dan Kris menatap bingung kenapa mimpi Sehun bisa memimpikan mereka berdua di sana. Apa mimpi Sehun memang sebuah petunjuk untuk mereka? Ataukah hanya sebuah bunga tidur?

"Istirahatlah Hun-ah, kami disini"suruh Kris yang sedari tadi hanya diam menyelami pikirannya yang melayang entah kemana setelah mendengar penjelasan Sehun tadi. Sehun hanya bisa menurut saat gegenya itu sudah menyuruhnya, sifat Kris dan Sehun yang berbeda hanyalah dari arogannya. 'Apa ini sebuah petunjuk?'batin Kris. "Ge, aku ingin bicara denganmu"lanjut Kris setelah melihat Sehun kembali tertidur dengan pulas.

"Baiklah, kajja"ajak Luhan yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan keluar diikuti Kris dibelakangnya. "Ada apa?"lanjut Luhan setelah berada di luar kamar Sehun dan menutupnya dengan sangat perlahan agar tidak mengganggu tidur adik kesayangannya itu.

"Ge, apa kau tidak merasa aneh dengan mimpi Sehun akhir-akhir ini? Itu seperti bukan mimpi ge tapi lebih seperti petunjuk tentang masa depan"jelas Kris mengutarakan pikirannya yang sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi sejak kemarin. Luhan hanya bisa mendesah mendengar perkataan Kris barusan, Luhan juga berpikiran yang sama sebenarnya dengan Kris tapi semua itu dia urungkan karena tidak ada bukti apapun. "Coba kau ingat-ingat ge, mimpi Sehun itu seperti mengarah ke Dewa-Dewi Yunani. Elang berbadan singa bukannya itu makhluk legenda Yunani, peperangan 10 tahun itu hanya terjadi antara para Dewa Yunani dengan para Tytans"lanjut Kris.

"Darimana kau dapat informasi itu?"tanya Luhan.

"Saat Sehun tidur aku pergi ke perpustakaanmu ge, mencari informasi yang berhubungan dengan mimpi Sehun dan yang ku dapat mimpi Sehun itu mengarah ke mitologi Yunani. Elang berbadan singa itu adalah salah satu dari ke 12 binatang legenda lainnya, dan binatang yang dimimpikan Sehun itu adalah binatang yang menjadi panglima perang bersama Dewa Ares"jelas Kris panjang lebar, entah kenapa tiba-tiba kepala Luhan menjadi sakit seperti mengingat sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan penjelasan Kris tadi tapi pada nyatanya Luhan tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa. Dia malah mendengar suara-suara aneh yang bersarang di kepalanya.

" **Kalian sudah membunuh putraku dengan keji. Akan ku pastikan kalian semua akan mati"**

" **Tidak akan pernah ku maafkan"**

" **ARGGGHHTT"**

" **Matilah kalian semua"**

" **Masukan mereka semua ke dalam Tartaros"**

"Kenapa jadi seperti ini, Kris tolong aku kepalaku sakit"ucap Luhan. Suara-suara aneh yang terdengar di kepala Luhan membuat kepalanya terasa ingin pecah. Pikirannya jadi kacau. Luhan bisa mendengar isi pikiran orang lain yang berada di dekatnya kecuali Kris, Luhan yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang suara apa yang merasuki kepalanya dan akhirnya semuanya menjadi gelap.

"Astaga! Lu-ge, ireona"panik Kris melihat Luhan yang tiba-tiba saja pingsan dan hampir menyentuh lantai jika tangan Kris tidak sigap menahannya. Sekarang Kris bertambah panik pasalnya adiknya juga sedang sakit sekarang malah kakaknya yang tiba-tiba saja pingsan. Mau tidak mau Kris harus menggendong Luhan ke dalam untuk berbaring, tidak mungkin dia menggendong Luhan naik ke lantai tiga ke kamarnya Luhan. Dibaringkannya Luhan di samping Sehun, karena merasa ada yang mengusik tidurnya Sehun pun terbangun dan sudah mendapati Luhan yang terbaring di sampingnya dan Kris yang memasang wajah panik. Sehun berkesimpulan kalau Luhan sedang tidak tidur melainkan pingsan.

"Kenapa Luhan hyung ge?"pertanyaan Sehun yang secara tiba-tiba membuat Kris terlonjak kaget, dia tidak mungkin menceritakan semuanya pasti Sehun akan khawatir dan membuat kesembuhannya semakin terhambat.

"Di-dia tadi tidur di sofa jadi gege bawa dia kesini"ucap Kris akhirnya karena tidak tahu harus beralasan apa-apa kepada adiknya yang sangat overprotictive kepada hyungnya itu. Sedikit saja Luhan tergores dia akan menangis seharian semalaman apalagi tahu Luhan tiba-tiba pingsan. Bukan Sehun namanya kalau dia bisa mempercayai begitu saja ucapan Kris yang sangat berbeda dengan ekspresinya yang sangat panik.

"Jangan membohongiku ge"ucapnya datar dan terkesan dingin, Kris sangat tahu sifat adiknya itu jika sudah menyangkut Luhan. Sebelum mendapatkan jawaban yang sebenarnya adiknya itu takkan berhenti bersikap dingin.

"Lu .. Lu-ge pingsan Hun-ah"ucap Kris pada akhirnya menyerah melihat sikap dingin Sehun. Setelah mendengar ucapan Kris tentu saja membuat Sehun kaget.

"Apa ini semua berhubungan dengan mimpiku ge?"ucapan Sehun barusan langsung membuat Kris shock pasalnya sebelum Luhan pingsan mereka membicarakan tentang mimpi yang akhir-akhir ini dialami Sehun.

"Gege juga tidak tahu Hun-ah, pingsannya Lu-ge ini berhubungan atau tidak dengan mimpimu itu. Tapi menurut pemikiran gege sepertinya memang berhubungan dan gege juga tidak tahu kenapa Lu-ge bisa pingsan seperti itu, dia pingsan secara tiba-tiba"jelas Kris. Sedangkan Sehun berusaha membangunkan Luhanyang masih tidak sadarkan diri disampingnya dengan cara mengusik tidurnya dengan berbagai cara.

"Kenapa Luhan hyung tidak bangun juga ge?"panik Sehun yang masih berusaha membangunkan Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan masih berada di alam bawah sadarnya.

" **Luhan si Telekenesis"**

Luhan yang sedang berada di alam bawah sadarnya tiba-tiba saja terbangun di sebuah hutan yang begitu indah, yang pertama di pikirkan Luhan hanyalah kenapa dia bisa disini dan suara siapa itu yang seperti perempuan.

" **Kau siapa?"**

" **Telekenesis"**

" **Maaf saya bukan Telekenesis noona, saya Luhan"**

" **Luhan si Telekenesis"**

" **Bukan"**

" **Luhan si Telekenesis"**

" **Maaf noona bukan"**

" **Luhan si Telekenesis"**

" **BUKAN!"**

Setelah teriakan Luhan yang secara tiba-tiba, Luhan sudah kembali sadar dan langsung duduk di tempat tidur.

"Wae hyung?"tanya Sehun yang melihat Luhan tiba-tiba saja bangun. Luhan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tidak kenapa-kenapa padahal hatinya sedang tidak enak seperti merasakan sesuatu dan mencari maksud dari perkataan perempuan yang memanggilnya **'TELEKENESIS'**.

"Telekenesis"kata pertama yang dikeluarkan Luhan setelah sadar dari pingsannya membuat dua orang yang berada di dekatnya mengerutkan alis karena satu kata asing yang terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Luhan.

"Telekenesis?"tanya mereka hampir secara bersamaan.

"Apa maksudmu hyung?"tanya Sehun lagi karena tidak melihat Luhan menjawab.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa kalian sudah menemukan tempat ke-12 namja jelmaan itu tinggal?"

"Mereka tinggal di bagian timur Gaia"

"Aku juga sudah merasakan kekuatan besar dari salah satu namja yang tidak sengaja bersentuhan denganku"

"Apa kau masih ingat wajahnya?"

"Tentu saja"

"Tapi kenapa tidak ada tanda apa-apa yang memberikan mereka ciri atau membedakan mereka dengan manusia lain"

"Tanda itu akan muncul setelah gerhana matahari tetapi..."

"Tapi apa ayah?"

"Kalian harus bisa merebut binatang itu sebelum ke-12 namja merasakan kekuatan besar dan mengendalikannya, maka binatang-binatang itu tidak akan bisa kita rebut lagi"

"Baik ayah"

"Pergilah dan cari mereka sebelum mereka menyadari semuanya yang terpenting kalian harus merebut binatang jelmaan dari Dewi Athena dan Dewi Arthemis"

"Kenapa bukan binatang jelmaan dari Dewa Zeus ayah?"

"Dewi Athena pernah menyimpan dendam terhadap Dewa-Dewi Olympus sedangkan Dewi Arthemis pernah membantu nenek moyang kita melawan Dewa-Dewi Olympus"

"Baiklah ayah"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di kediaman keluarga Park

Namja bertubuh tinggi dengan wajah tampan baru saja keluar dari kamarnya dengan rambut yang masih setengah basah dan harum mint dari tubuhnya masih menguar sepertinya namja jakung itu baru saja selesai membersihkan dirinya setelah seharian berakhtivitas. Saat turun menuju ruang keluarga namja jakung bernama Chanyeol itu tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan sepupunya yang bermarga Kim.

"Mau berburu lagi Kai-ya?"tanya Chanyeol yang melihat sepupunya itu sedang menyiapkan panah dan busurnya di ruang tamu keluarga Park.

"Ani"jawabnya singkat, padat dan jelas membuat Chanyeol mendengus kesal melihat kelakuan adik sepupunya itu.

"Lalu kau mau kemana Kai-ya dengan alat panahanmu itu?"tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Aku mau pergi latihan"jawab Kai seadanya tetapi kepalanya sama sekali tidak menengok ke arah Chanyeol sedikit pun, membuat emosi Chanyeol meluap. Kai yang sadar kakak sepupunya itu sedang kesal dengannya hanya terkekeh geli melihat kelakuan sepupunya itu. "Aku pergi dulu hyung"lanjut Kai sebelum Chanyeol benar-benar mengamuk kepadanya.

"YA! Kai-ya jangan pulang terlalu larut malam"ucap Chanyeol sebelum anak berkulit eksotis itu pergi meninggalkan kediamannya, yang membuat Chanyeol bingung kenapa Kai lebih suka olahraga panah daripada berlatih samurai seperti ayahnya padahal Kai keturunan Jepang-Korea.

"HYUNG!"

.

.

.

.

 **TBC/END**


	5. Chapter 5 : Kemunculan Pertama

**Abad ke-20**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Wu Yi Fan / Dewa Zeus = Dragon**

 **Huang Zi Tao / Dewi Hera = Time Control**

 **Kim Joon Myun / Dewa Poseidon = Water**

 **Oh Se Hoon / Dewa Ares = Wind**

 **Do Kyung Soo / Dewa Hades = Earth**

 **Park Chan Yeol / Dewa Hephaestus = Flame**

 **Xi Lu Han / Dewi Aphrodite = Telekenesis**

 **Kim Min Seok / Dewi Athena = Frost**

 **Byun Baek Hyun / Dewi Apollo = Light**

 **Kim Jong Dae / Dewa Hermes = Thunder**

 **Zhang Yi Xing / Dewi Demeter = Healing**

 **Kim Jong In / Dewi Arthemis = Teleportation**

 **Summary : Jika ada awal cerita maka akan ada akhir cerita. Rasa sakit, sedih, kecewa, marah akan menjadi satu di dalam pertengahan cerita. Hanya dengan satu cara menyelesaikannya yaitu PEPERANGAN DENGAN PARA TYTANS. EXO OT12**

 **WARNING! Cerita ini hanya fiksi, beberapa dari cerita diambil dari artikel. Cerita ini asli dari otak saya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

"HYUNGG!"teriak seseorang dari luar membuat Chanyeol yang ingin kembali ke kamarnya terlonjak kaget dan hampir saja terpeleset dari tangga jika dia tidak bisa menyeimbangkan dirinya, maka bisa saja dia terjatuh dari tangga.

"Aish, hampir saja. Siapa sih tadi? Seperti suara Kai? HAH KAI?! KAI-YA"teriak Chanyeol setelah sadar suara siapa yang memanggilnya tadi, dengan kecepatan penuh Chanyeol langsung melesat pergi ke arah suara adik sepupunya berteriak tadi. "Kai-ya eodisseo? Kai-ya?"teriak Chanyeol lagi.

"Hyung tolong aku"lirih Kai di dalam dekapan seorang perempuan cantik tapi kecantikannya tertutupi oleh senyum licik yang terlukis dibibirnya. Perempuan dengan pakaian serba putih dan sebuah mahkota daun emas yang menghiasi kepalanya.

"Nuguseyo?"tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku? Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa aku, cukup beritahu aku dimana sekarang Dewa Cahaya dan Dewa Keberuntungan berada!"ucap yeoja yang masih mendekap Kai di tangannya, walaupun dia yeoja kekuatannya jauh diatas Kai karena itu Kai tidak bisa melepaskan dekapannya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Tidak ada yang namanya Dewa di dunia modern seperti ini, sekarang lepaskan adikku!"jawab Chanyeol karena memang Chanyeol tidak tahu apa maksud ucapan yeoja itu.

"Adikmu tidak akan selamat sebelum kau memberitahuku keberadaan kedua jelmaan binatang legenda para Dewa"ucap yeoja itu bersikeras tangannya yang tidak mendekap Kai digunakannya untuk mengeluarkan sebuah belati yang bersiap di leher Kai. Melihat sebuah belati terletak nyaman di leher Kai membuat mata Chanyeol terbelalak.

"Aku mohon lepaskan dia, aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang kau maksud noona"mohon Chanyeol kepada yeoja yang sudah bersiap dengan belatinya.

"Orang yang kau cari ada disini"suara seseorang di depan gerbang rumah Chanyeol membuat perhatian ke tiga orang yang berada di halaman rumah Chanyeol teralihkan. "Kenapa kau bisa mengetahui kalau kekuatan dari Dewa Cahaya dan Dewa Keberuntungan sudah muncul dan sudah bisa dikendalikan"tanya orang itu, membuat yeoja yang sedang mendekap Kai terkekeh.

"Aku mempunyai kekuatan mengatur musim, aku sangat sadar kalau aku tidak pernah menurunkan petir hari ini dan cahaya silau ditengah-tengah petir. Dan aku juga sadar kalau petir yang hari ini muncul adalah petir yang seimbang dengan petir yang dibuat oleh Dewa Hermes sedangkan kekuatan petirku 3 kali lebih kecil dibandingkan milik Hermes"jelas yeoja itu, Chen akhirnya mengerti maksud dari hewan jelmaan di tubuhnya agar mengendalikan emosinya karena saat dia emosi maka kekuatan petir yang dia buat akan lebih besar.

" **Berhati-hatilah Thunder, yeoja itu mengincarmu"**

"Siapa yeoja itu Cadeceus?"

" **Kalau aku tidak salah dia adalah Horae, salah satu dari keturunan Tytans setengah dewa karena itu dia mempunyai mahkota dari tumbuhan yang menjalar dikepalanya. Dia adalah Tytans berkekuatan musim. Maafkan aku tidak bisa membantumu sebelum gerhana matahari"**

"Ne, gweanchana"

"Lepaskan dia Horae"suruh Chen, sedangkan yeoja yang dipanggil Horae tadi terkejut mendengar Chen menyebut namanya tetapi terkejutannya secepatnya dinetralisirnya agar tidak ketahuan.

"Bagus sekali kau bisa mengetahui namaku pasti binatang di dalam tubuhmu itu yang memberitahu"ucapnya.

"Ku bilang lepaskan dia!"suruh Chen lagi tiba-tiba saja petir menyambar di sekitar mereka tubuh Chen yang awalnya seperti manusia biasa berubah menjadi manusia yang dialiri listrik dibadannya membuat Chanyeol terperangah dibuatnya. Selama dia berteman dengan Chen, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak pernah melihat tubuh Chen dialiri listrik.

"Wah wah, santai saja Thunder jangan emosi seperti itu atau kau—"belum sempat Horae menyelesaikan ucapannya tiba-tiba saja namja yang berada di dekapannya menghilang begitu saja, membuat Horae terkejut. "Sial"umpatnya.

"Chanyeol, cepat bawa Kai pergi"suruh namja yang baru saja datang sambil membopong Kai di bahunya.

"Baek-Baekhyun ka-kau"Chanyeol yang terkejut sangat susah untuk berbicara melihat Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja ada dihadapannya membopong Kai sedangkan dia yakin rumah Baekhyun ke rumah dia sangat jauh tapi kenapa Baekhyun bisa datang secepat ini dan dia juga tidak melihat Baekhyun lewat dihadapan yeoja itu untuk menyelamatkan Kai tapi tiba-tiba saja Kai sudah ada dihadapannya dengan Baekhyun.

"Nanti akan ku jelaskan Yeol, sekarang cepat bawa Kai pergi, disini sangat berbahaya"suruh Baekhyun, mau tidak mau Chanyeol harus pergi membawa Kai yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Setelah Chanyeol pergi Baekhyun kembali menghadapi yeoja tadi, "Jangan kau masukan teman-temanku ke dalam masalah ini, mereka sama sekali tidak mengerti"ucap Baekhyun dingin. Sedangkan yeoja tadi hanya memandang remeh kepada Baekhyun dan tanpa terduga—

 **CRASH**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"ANDWAE!"teriak Luhan tiba-tiba membuat Sehun yang berada di sebelahnya terkejut begitu juga Kris yang tertidur di sofa cepat-cepat bangun dan menghampiri sepupunya yang tiba-tiba saja berteriak.

"Ge, kamu kenapa?"tanya Kris khawatir walaupun wajahnya masih menyiratkan rasa kantuk yang sangat.

"Kris kita harus menyelamatkan mereka berdua, mereka dalam bahaya. Mereka bisa mati Kris, kita harus menyelamatkan mereka berdua"ucap Luhan sambil menggoyangkan tangan Kris, merasa tidak ada jawaban Luhan beralih menghadap Sehun yang menatap Luhan bingung. "Sehun kita harus pergi Hunnie, kita harus pergi"ucap Luhan lagi membuat kedua alis Sehun saling bertautan. "Kajja, kita harus pergi"ucap Luhan lagi sambil berusaha bangun dari tempat tidurnya tetapi ditahan oleh Kris.

"Ge, tenanglah. Siapa yang harus kita tolong? Mereka siapa?"ucap Kris menenangkan Luhan yang baru saja bermimpi buruk.

"Mereka dalam bahaya Yi Fan, Shi Xun"kalau Luhan sudah menyebut nama China mereka berdua sudah dipastikan Luhan tidak bercanda dengan ucapannya sendiri. "Itu sangat nyata Yi Fan, itu bukan mimpi"lanjut Luhan lagi.

 **DUARR**

Tiba-tiba saja petir menyambar membuat ketiga namja itu terkejut, sedangkan langit sangat cerah dan berbintang tapi petir menyambar begitu saja. Menambah kekhawatiran dan gelisah Luhan meningkat. Sehun yang merasa petirnya sangat dekat dengan rumah Luhan melihat ke balkon kamar Luhan atau lebih tepatnya kamar Sehun di rumah Luhan.

"Hun-ah kau mau kemana?"teriak Kris yang melihat Sehun berjalan ke arah luar.

Sehun yang tidak memperdulikan teriakan Kris terus saja berjalan ke arah balkon, saat sampai di luar dan melihat apa yang terjadi mata Sehun yang awalnya sipit terbelalak kaget melihat petir dan cahaya yang menyilaukan dari sebuah rumah yang sangat di kenal oleh Sehun. Rumah—

"KAI?!"pekik Sehun setelah sadar rumah siapa yang dikelilingi petir dan cahaya menyilaukan yang berada di arah barat rumah Luhan. Sehun kembali masuk ke kamarnya dan mengambil kunci mobil, Luhan yang melihat Sehun mengambil kunci mobilnya mengikuti Sehun berlari dan mau tidak mau Kris juga ikut berlari.

"Hunnie kau mau kemana?"teriak Luhan sambil berlari mengejar Sehun. Sehun yang sudah sangat khawatir tidak memperdulikan teriakan Luhan, Kris yang kesal dengan sikap Sehun berlari sangat kencang dan menerobos masuk ke mobil Sehun dan mengambil kuncinya. Luhan yang sudah sampai ke mobil Sehun langsung masuk di jok belakang karena di depan sudah ada Kris.

"Kau mau kemana Hun-ah?"tanya Kris mengulangi pertanyaan Luhan tadi.

"Ikut saja ge"jawab Sehun yang kembali menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan melebihi rata-rata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pertarungan yang terjadi di halaman rumah Park semakin sengit tapi anehnya tidak ada satupun manusia biasa yang terganggu dengan kebisingan yang terjadi termasuk semua maid di rumah Park kecuali Kai dan Chanyeol mereka berdua bisa mendengar dan melihat jelas pertarungan yang terjadi di hadapan rumah mereka. Chanyeol bisa melihat kedua sahabatnya yang bertarung mati-matian di depan matanya sedangkan dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa hanya bisa berlindung. Chanyeol melihat jelas luka yang ada di tangan Chen saat Chen melindungi Baekhyun, ingin rasanya Chanyeol menangis melihat keadaan kedua sahabatnya. Horae yang melihat Chanyeol dan Kai yang sudah sadarkan diri di balkon menatap bingung ke arah ke dua namja yang bisa melihat pertarungan mereka berdua. 'Siapa mereka berdua? Apa juga salah satu dari ke-12 namja pemegang kekuatan, hanya namja pemegang kekuatan yang bisa melihat pertarungan ini'batin Horae, tapi tangannya masih asyik bertarung melawan Baekhyun dan Chen. Tepat setelah 2 kali serangan bahu Baekhyun tertusuk oleh pedang Horae.

"ARGHHT"

"BAEKHYUN/HYUNG!"teriak Chen, Chanyeol dan Kai yang melihat kejadian itu

"Tamatlah nasibmu"ucap Horae sambil menyeringai

Cukup sudah Chanyeol menahan emosinya setelah melihat Baekhyun tertusuk sebuah pedang di bagian bahunya. Tiba-tiba saja api mengelilingi tubuh Chanyeol membuat Kai yang berada di sampingnya menghindar karena panas yang dihasilkan oleh Chanyeol.

"KENAPA JADI SANGAT PANAS! ARRGHT"setelah teriakan Chanyeol. Mata coklat Chanyeol berubah menjadi merah darah menandakan dia benar-benar marah, sebuah sayap api berbentuk burung tiba-tiba saja keluar dari punggung Chanyeol membuat Kai yang melihat sangat susah menelan salivanya.

"Hyu-hyung"takut Kai yang berusaha menjauh dari Chanyeol tapi tubuhnya sangat susah bergerak, Kai sangat takut kalau Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja menyerang dia. Tapi pikiran buruk Kai langsung menghilang setelah Chanyeol melompat dari balkon menuju Chen dan Baekhyun.

"Tak ku sangka ternyata kau salah satu dari mereka"ucap yeoja itu yang semakin membuat Chanyeol marah.

 **WUSHH**

Sebuah bola api diarahkan Chanyeol kepada Horae tapi dengan cepat Horae menghindar tapi Chanyeol tidak menyerah dia terus saja menyerang Horae dengan bola apinya.

"Sekarang aku tahu yang melawanku ini bukan kau yang asli namja bodoh, tapi Phoenix"ucap Horae di sela-sela pertarungannya dengan Chanyeol.

"Diam kau!"bentak Chanyeol atau lebih tepatnya Phoenix.

"Aku benarkan, jika aku membunuh namja cantik itu maka secara tidak langsung binatang jelmaan yang ada di tubuh namja itu akan ikut mati. Tapi sayangnya aku tidak akan membunuh namja itu karena aku membutuhkan kekuatannya, sampai disini saja permainannya lebih baik aku pergi daripada melawan kau Phoenix"ucap Horae dan setelahnya dia menghilang meninggalkan asap-asap hitam. Chanyeol yang sudah kelelahan menggunakan kekuatan yang besar tiba-tiba saja jatuh, api di tubuhnya pun sudah menghilang. Sebelum Chanyeol benar-benar pingsan tangan kekar seseorang sudah menopangnya.

"Astaga! Baekhyun hyung"pekik Sehun setelah melihat Baekhyun yang juga tidak sadarkan diri seperti Chanyeol dengan luka yang ada di bahunya yang terus mengeluarkan darah. "Hyung sebenarnya ini kenapa?"tanya Sehun kepada Chen yang masih berusaha menopang tubuh Baekhyun di pahanya.

"Nanti hyung jelaskan tapi sekarang tolong hyung bawa Baekhyun dan Chanyeol ke rumah sakit"jawab Chen, wajahnya yang kelelahan seketika tertutupi dengan wajah panik melihat kedua sahabatnya yang terkapar di depan matanya.

"Ne hyung, Kris ge tolong bawa Chanyeol hyung ke dalam mobil. Luhan hyung tolong bantu Chen hyung mengangkat Baekhyun hyung. Aku akan cari Kai di dalam"tanpa banyak bertanya Luhan dan Kris membantu membawa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ke dalam mobil, sedangkan Sehun masuk ke rumah keluarga Park mencari sahabatnya Kai. Dia sudah mencari ke kamar Kai tapi tidak ada Kai disana akhirnya Sehun memutuskan ke kamar Chanyeol dan menemukan Kai yang sedang ketakutan di dekat ranjang Chanyeol. "Kai?!"panggil Sehun, Kai yang merasa namanya dipanggil mencari orang yang memanggilnya dan menemukan Sehun berada di depan pintu kamarnya dan berjalan ke arah dia duduk sekarang. "Kai, kita harus ke rumah sakit Chanyeol hyung dan Baekhyun hyung terluka. Kau kenapa disini seperti orang ketakutan"ucap Sehun polos karena memang dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Aku memang ketakuan Pabbo, sekarang dimana Chanyeol hyung?"tanya Kai.

"Dimobilku kajja"ajak Sehun sambil berjalan keluar diikuti Kai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rumah sakit. Disanalah mereka sekarang berada, menunggu kabar dari dokter tentang keadaan kedua temannya lebih tepatnya teman Sehun dan Kai.

 **LUHAN POV**

Aku masih bingung sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganku dan orang-orang disekitarku, kedua namja yang ada di dalam adalah namja yang berada di mimpiku begitu juga dua namja yang sekarang ada di sini bersamaku mereka juga ada di mimpiku. Diantara ke empat namja itu aku hanya mengenal Chen karena memang dia terkenal di seluruh Seoul.

 **TAP TAP TAP**

Suara langkah kaki yang terdengar di lorong rumah sakit membuat perhatianku mengarah kepada suara itu, seorang namja berpipi cubby berkulit putih, hidung mancung, memiliki mata kucing persis seperti seorang yeoja. Sama saja sepertiku, kedua sepupuku memiliki wajah yang tampan tapi aku malah lebih kecantik daripada tampan. Tapi kenapa dia mengarah ke tempat kami sekarang duduk.

"Dae-ie"namja itu memanggil seseorang dengan sebutan 'Dae-ie' siapa yang dipanggilnya seperti itu disini, seingatku tidak ada yang mempunyai nama yang berujung dengan Dae. Ku perhatikan namja itu mendekati Chen, apa namja itu kakaknya Chen? Kenapa Chen lebih ke tampan sedangkan dia cantik? Sama saja ternyata nasibnya denganku.

"Hyung, kau kenapa? Kenapa bibirmu maju seperti itu?"karena terlalu asyik melamun aku tidak sadar kalau mengeluarkan ekspresi-ekspresi aneh. Aishh, ottokhae?

"Dai-ie gweanchanayo?"

 **LUHAN POV END**

"Dai-ie gweanchanayo?"tanya namja cantik berpipi cubby yang baru saja datang dan langsung menghampiri Chen yang duduk berseberangan dengan Luhan.

"Ne gweanchana hyung"jawab Chen.

'Aku seperti pernah melihat namja itu tapi dimana?'batin Sehun. 'Astaga! Diakan—'

"Permisi, Tuan Chanyeol sudah sadar kalian sudah bisa melihatnya"ucap seorang perawat yang baru saja keluar dari ruang rawat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Ne, kamsahamnida"ucap mereka bersamaan, mereka semua masuk ke dalam kamar rawat Chanyeol kecuali Sehun yang tiba-tiba saja menahan tangan Luhan dan Kris. Membuat kedua namja itu berhenti tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa Hun-ah?"tanya Kris.

"Hyung, di dalam mimpiku aku juga melihat bayangan kakaknya Chen, walaupun tidak terlalu jelas tapi aku yakin namja itu adalah dia"jelas Sehun.

"Selain dia, apa kau juga melihat bayangan orang lain?"

"Aku melihat bayangan Baekhyun hyung, Chanyeol hyung dan Chen hyung. Ani bukan bayangan. Tapi memang mereka bertiga sangat jelas terlihat wajahnya"

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjad? Awalnya kau tidak bisa melihat orang-orang dimimpimu, tapi kenapa sekarang bisa?"ucap Luhan.

"Aku tidak tahu hyung"jawab Sehun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seperti biasa namja berwajah manis itu akan pergi ke kampus bersama namja tampan yang tinggal di sebelah rumahnya, tapi anehnya hari ini namja itu sama sekali tidak menampakan batang hidungnya. Membuat namja berdimple itu khawatir, karena sejak kemarin namja tampan itu selalu mendiamkan dia seperti ada yang di rahasiakan oleh namja tampan itu. Tak berselang lama pagar rumah namja berdimple itu terbuka terlihat namja jakung bermata panda keluar dari gerbang rumah keluarga Zhang.

"Ge, kenapa masih disini?"tanya namja bermata panda itu yang melihat kakak sepupunya masih berdiri di depan gerbang rumahnya sendiri, padahal tempat kuliah kakak sepupunya itu lumayan jauh dari rumah dan harus naik bus dulu untuk sampai. "Mana Suho hyung?"lanjutnya lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu Tao-ya, dia belum keluar dari rumahnya sejak tadi"lirih namja bermarga Zhang itu kepada adik sepupunya.

"Apa gege mau berangkat denganku?"ajak namja itu polos melupakan kalau arah mereka bersekolah berlawanan, Lay yang mendengar ajakan adiknya itu terkekeh. Tangannya sudah berada di puncak kepala adiknya yang lebih tinggi untuk mengusak rambut Tao.

"Tao-ya arah kita berbeda, sekarang pergilah nanti kau bisa terlambat. Aku mau ke rumah Myunie dulu"suruh Lay sebelum meninggalkan Tao masuk ke rumah keluarga Kim, sudah biasa untuk Lay atau Suho masuk tanpa membunyikan bel terlebih dahulu ke rumah sahabatnya. Orang tua mereka pun sudah terbiasa.

"Permisi ahjussi"sapa Lay kepada seorang namja paruh baya yang menjadi penjaga kebun di rumah keluarga Kim, penjaga kebun itu sudah sangat mengenal Lay karena memang Lay sering berkunjung ke rumah itu walau hanya sekedar bercanda dengan Suho atau ada tugas yang tidak di mengertinya.

"Ne? Ah! Tuan Lay, mencari Tuan muda"ucap penjaga kebun itu kepada Lay, sedangkan Lay hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dan tersipu malu karena sudah bisa di tebak kalau ke rumah keluarga Kim untuk apa. "Tuan muda sedang sakit Tuan, dia sedang ada di kamarnya"lanjut namja paruh baya.

"Mwo?! Sakit ahjussi"pekik Lay yang langsung berlari ke depan pintu utama rumah Suho. "Permisi"

"Eh? Lay-ah chagi, masuk chagi Suho ada di kamarnya. Eomma bikin kan minum dulu ya"ucap eomma Suho yang melihat Lay datang, mendengar ucapan Nyonya Kim. Lay langsung menuju ke kamar Suho yang berada di lantai 2.

 **TOK TOK TOK**

"Myunie, ini aku"panggil Lay dari luar kamar Suho, walaupun mereka dekat Lay masih mengerti sopan santun untuk tidak main masuk ke kamar orang. Dia lebih baik mengetuk pintu dulu daripada langsung masuk, lebih baik mengentuk pintu terlebih dahulu daripada ada sesuatu yang tidak dinginkan terjadi. Merasa tidak ada jawaban Lay mencoba membuka pintu kamar Suho, untungnya pintunya tidak dikunci dan memudahkan Lay untuk masuk. Sayangnya orang yang dicarinya tidak berada di dalam kamarnya. Lay sudah melangkah ingin keluar tapi diurungkannya saat melihat suara gemercik air dari arah kamar mandi dan tidak sedikit air yang keluar melewati pintu kamar mandi, karena penasaran Lay mendekat ke arah kamar mandi Suho, telinga Lay mendengar suara seseorang yang menangis dari dalam kamar mandi dan dia sangat mengenali suara siapa itu. Tanpa menunggu lagi Lay langsung membuka pintu dan—

"ARGHHTT"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Namja bermata bulat dan namja bermata panda yang sekarang sedang duduk di cafetaria, hanya bisa memandang bingung melihat namja berkulit tan yang lebih tepatnya hoobae yang sekarang ada di depan mereka yang sedang melamun. Sejak namja itu ikut bergabung beberapa menit lalu dia sama sekali tidak berbicara sangat berbeda dengan kesehariaannya.

"Emm, Jongin-ah gweanchanayo?"tanya Kyungsoo pelan takut-takut namja di depannya ini tiba-tiba marah dan menerkamnya(?).

"Gweanchana hyung"lirih Jongin, tapi Kyungsoo merasa jawaban Jongin sangat berbeda dengan apa yang dia lihat. Tapi mungkin saja namja yang sedang ada di depannya ini sedang tidak mau bercerita apa-apa lebih baik dia diam daripada harus mengganggu lamunan namja itu. Tapi saat Kyungsoo kembali menatap ke arah wajah Jongin, Kyungsoo melihat ada lelehan air mata yang mengalir di mata Jongin. Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan hoobae yang ada di depannya itu. Di rogohnya sapu tangan yang berada di saku celananya dan di letakannya di depan wajah Kai yang sedang murung.

"Jangan pernah menanggung masalahmu sendirian, Jongin-ah. Berbagilah, kita juga temanmu"ucap Kyungsoo lembut sambil menyerahkan sapu tangannya kepada Kai, senyum heartlipsnya meruntuhkan pertahanan Kai. Secara tiba-tiba dia langsung memeluk Kyungsoo tidak peduli dengan pandangan orang lain yang mengatakan mereka aneh. Toh Kai hanya ingin meluapkan kesedihannya. Kemeja Kyungsoo sudah basah oleh air mata Kai sedangkan namja yang duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo hanya bisa menatap iba kepada Jongin. Merasa Kai sudah tenang Kyungsoo melanjutkan ucapannya. "Sudah siap bercerita?"tanyanya lembut sambil menghapus air mata Kai dengan sapu tangannya. Kai hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Hyung, aku bukan tidak mau bercerita kepadamu. Tapi kalau pun aku bercerita aku ragu kalau kau bisa percaya"lirih Jongin di setiap perkataannya, Tao yang hanya menatap sedih Jongin membuka suaranya.

"Jangan seperti itu Jongin-ssi, kalau ceritamu itu bohong tidak mungkin kau sampai sesedih ini"ucap Tao lembut menenangkan Jongin yang terlihat ragu. Jongin menarik nafas terlebih dahulu sebelum menceritakan semuanya.

"Saat itu berawal dari aku yang ingin pergi latihan memanah, tapi aku melihat ada seorang yeoja cantik berada di halaman rumahku sedang kesakitan karena kasihan aku mendekatinya dan menolongnya tapi kenyataannya itu Cuma sebuah tipuan untuk menjebakku karena merasa tidak bisa lepas dari dekapan yeoja itu aku berteriak memanggil hyungku, Chanyeol hyung datang dengan tergesa-gesa tapi anehnya para maid di rumahku tidak mendengar teriakanku sama sekali. Yeoja itu mengancam Chanyeol hyung akan membunuhku jika dia tidak memberitahu keberadaan Dewa Keberuntungan dan Dewa Cahaya kepada yeoja itu. Tentu saja aku dan Chanyeol hyung tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud yeoja itu, tidak lama setelah itu tiba-tiba saja Chen hyung datang yang membuatku tidak percaya adalah badan Chen hyung dialiri listrik tapi anehnya dia sama sekali tidak kesakitan atau kepanasan, dia juga bisa mengendalikan petir. Sekitar 5 menit setelah itu tiba-tiba saja aku sudah lepas dari dekapan yeoja itu aku bahkan tidak menyadari bagaimana aku bisa lepas, sebelum aku jatuh pingsan aku mendengar suara Baekhyun hyung yang menyuruh Chanyeol hyung agar membawaku ke dalam. Chanyeol hyung menurut dan membawaku ke dalam tapi saat Baekhyun hyung lengah Chen hyung melindunginya dan tangannya tergores tapi dia masih menyambarkan petir kepada yeoja itu, Baekhyun hyung juga bisa mengeluarkan cahaya dari tangannya, tapi saat Chen dan Baekhyun hyung lengah, Baekhyun hyung tertusuk pedang di bahunya dan itu membuat Chanyeol hyung marah. Tiba-tiba saja api keluar dari tubuhnya membentuk seekor burung dan sayap, dia melawan yeoja itu sendirian dan akhirnya yeoja itu kabur dan Chanyeol hyung jatuh pingsan"cerita Kai panjang lebar, membuat ke dua namja yang berada di depannya susah menelan salivanya. Antara percaya dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Kai barusan. "Harusnya aku tidak usah bercerita, kalian juga pasti tidak percaya"lanjut Kai lagi.

"Ani, aku percaya"jawab Kyungsoo cepat, membuat Kai membelalakan matanya terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo.

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa percaya hyung?"tanya Kai tidak percaya.

"Aku mendengar suara ledakan di arah rumahmu, saat aku keluar ingin melihat apa yang terjadi tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya terang membuat mataku silau jadinya aku masuk kembali dan mengurungkan niatku untuk melihat apa yang terjadi"jelas Kyungsoo, membuat Kai semakin tidak percaya. Pasalnya seluruh orang yang tinggal di dekat rumahnya ataupun para maid yang berada di rumahnya tidak menyadari semua pertarungan itu. 'Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?'batin Kai yang merasa aneh, rumah Kyungsoo dan dia terpaut lumayan jauh tapi Kyungsoo bisa mendengar sedangkan para tetangganya tidak bisa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Namja berkulit putih susu itu masih saja memikirkan mimpi yang akhir-akhir ini selalu datang kepadanya, mimpi yang sangat aneh. Wajah tampannya yang terlihat pucat di terpa angin sejuk membuat namja itu bisa merasakan kesejukan tersendiri yang dia rasakan. Berdiri di balkon dan memandang suasana kota Seoul sudah menjadi kebiasaannya jika sedang banyak pikiran.

" **Selamatkan Kurama dan Parthenon sebelum terjerumus ke lubang hitam lagi"**

Suara seseorang dari dalam pikirannya membuat Sehun terlonjak kaget dan mencari ke sumber suara tapi dia sama sekali tidak menemukan siapa pun di dekatnya. Kris sedang berkerja sedangkan Luhan namja cantik itu sedang istirahat di kamarnya lalu siapa yang berbicara kepadanya dan menyuruh menyelamatkan Kurama dan Parthenon.

"Siapa Kurama dan Parthenon?"gumam Sehun.

Sehun masih mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kamarnya tapi dia masih belum menemukan apa yang sedang dia cari. Suara yang di dengarnya mengingatkannya kepada suara binatang yang ada di mimpinya. Elang bertubuh singa. Sehun ingat sekarang suara siapa itu, tapi bukankah suara itu Cuma ada di mimpinya kenapa sekarang ada di dunianya saat dia sedang sadar, Sehun sangat ingat kalau dia tidak tidur hanya sedang memejamkan matanya merasakan terpaan angin di wajahnya.

"Siapa pun kau tolong tunjukan siapa dirimu?"ucap Sehun.

"Keluarlah!"ucapnya lagi.

" **Aku akan keluar saat kau sudah menyadari siapa aku dan di waktu yang tepat"**

"Aku tahu suara ini, suara ini adalah suara Elang berbadan singa itukan. Aku masih ingat jelas suaramu"

" **Hebat sekali kau Sehun bisa mengingatku"**

"Siapa kau sebenarnya? Kenapa kau mengetahui namaku?"

" **Tentu saja aku mengetahui namamu, aku sudah berada di dalam tubuhmu sejak kau lahir"**

"A-apa ma-maksudmu?"

" **Namaku Earth Lion, kau bisa memanggilku EL. Kau akan mengetahui tentangku setelah gerhana matahari nanti. Setelah kau mengetahui namaku ini, jagalah emosimu karena jika tidak kau bisa melukai orang-orang di dekatmu"**

Setelah suara dari EL menghilang Sehun kembali membuka matanya, angin yang tadi berhembus menerpa wajahnya tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi mengelilinginya. Gorden kamarnya pun menjadi berkibar karena di terpa angi, merasa akan terjadi badai Sehun cepat-cepat menutup pintu balkonnya tapi anehnya angin malah menerbangkan seluruh isi kamarnya. Membuat Luhan yang sedang beristirahat di kamarnya terbangun dan langsung berlari ke kamar Sehun.

 **BRAK**

"Sehunnie?!"teriak Luhan mencari keberadaan Sehun.

Mendengar keributan di kamar Sehun, Luhan langsung mendobrak pintu Sehun. Apa yang terjadi kepada Luhan? Tentu saja terkejut melihat barang-barang beterbangan seperti di tiup angin dan keterkejutan Luhan tidak berhenti sampai disitu saat melihat Sehun meringkuk ketakukan di samping lemari pakaiannya, dia langsung menerobos angin yang menerpanya untuk mendekati Sehun dan menenangkan adiknya itu.

"Luhan hyung, kenapa aku di ikuti angin terus. Tolong aku hyung"dua kalimat yang keluar dari bibir mungil Sehun, membuat Luhan tersadar kalau angin itu berasal dari Sehun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ternyata beberapa dari mereka sudah menyadari kekuatannya"

.

.

.

Tbc/end

Terima kasih sudah menyukai Ff absurd ini. Yang sudah reviews, Favorites, dan Follows. Terima kasih banget.

Aku mau nanya nih kenapa kalian nganggap Umin diculik? XD


	6. Chapter 6 : Hilangnya Flame dan Light

**Abad ke-20**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Wu Yi Fan / Dewa Zeus = Dragon**

 **Huang Zi Tao / Dewi Hera = Time Control**

 **Kim Joon Myun / Dewa Poseidon = Water**

 **Oh Se Hoon / Dewa Ares = Wind**

 **Do Kyung Soo / Dewa Hades = Earth**

 **Park Chan Yeol / Dewa Hephaestus = Flame**

 **Xi Lu Han / Dewi Aphrodite = Telekenesis**

 **Kim Min Seok / Dewi Athena = Frost**

 **Byun Baek Hyun / Dewi Apollo = Light**

 **Kim Jong Dae / Dewa Hermes = Thunder**

 **Zhang Yi Xing / Dewi Demeter = Healing**

 **Kim Jong In / Dewi Arthemis = Teleportation**

 **Summary : Jika ada awal cerita maka akan ada akhir cerita. Rasa sakit, sedih, kecewa, marah akan menjadi satu di dalam pertengahan cerita. Senyum yang biasa terlihat akan berubah menjadi tangisan. Hanya dengan satu cara menyelesaikannya yaitu PEPERANGAN DENGAN PARA TYTANS. EXO OT12**

 **WARNING! Cerita ini hanya fiksi, beberapa dari cerita diambil dari artikel. Cerita ini asli dari otak saya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

"Ternyata beberapa dari mereka sudah menyadari kekuatannya"ucap seorang namja paruh baya dengan senyum meremehkannya.

"Benar ayah"ucap seorang yeoja cantik di depannya.

"Ada berapa orang yang sudah menyadari kekuatannya Horae?"tanya namja yang dipanggil ayah tadi.

"Ada 2 orang, namja berkekuatan petir dan cahaya sedangkan namja berkekuatan api itu sepertinya tidak menyadari kekuatannya karena yang mengendalikannya Phoenix"jelas yeoja yang dipanggil Horae itu.

"Phoenix? Maksudmu Flame?"tanya namja yang baru saja datang. Horae mengangguk membetulkan pertanyaannya. "Bukannya Flame juga salah satu kekuatan terbesar kedua setelah kekuatan Dragon?"lanjutnya lagi.

"Iya kamu benar Hyas, temukan laki-laki jelmaan Flame itu!"titah namja yang dipanggil ayah tadi, ke dua anaknya yang berada di sana langsung menghilang dari tempat itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Chen-ah kapan kita pulang?, aku bosan disini"rengek namja bertubuh jakung yang duduk di atas ranjang rumah sakit, sedangkan salah satu teman sekamarnya sejak kemarin belum juga sadar.

Namja yang di panggil Chen tadi hanya diam tidak merespon pertanyaan namja bertubuh jakung yang sedari tadi merengek.

 **JONGDAE POV**

Dari kemarin aku masih saja memikirkan kenapa Chanyeol bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan api. Padahal setahuku yang mempunyai kekuatan Cuma aku dan Baekhyun tapi kenapa Chanyeol juga bisa mengendalikannya. Tapi dari yang ku lihat sepertinya Chanyeol tidak menyadari kekuatan yang sangat besar itu. Lalu siapa yang mengendalikannya?

" **Phoenix"**

Aku mendengar suara seseorang di pikiranku, aku sama sekali tidak terkejut siapa yang berbicara di dalam pikiranku kalau bukan binatang jelmaan yang ada di dalam tubuhku. Tunggu? Dia bilang apa? Phoenix? Apa jangan-jangan Chanyeol—

" **Iya. Chanyeol juga sama seperti kau dan Light, Thunder"**

"Tapi kenapa dia tidak sadar dengan kekuatannya?"

" **Karena yang mengendalikannya adalah Phoenix. Phoenix sangat marah, seperti yang dikatakan oleh Horae jika sang wadah kami bertempat terbunuh maka secara tidak langsung jelmaan yang ada di dalam tubuhnya juga terbunuh dan karena kecerobohan Phoenix ku rasa dia akan diincar oleh para Tytans. Phoenix juga salah satu kekuatan terbesar.**

"Jadi seperti itu, itu berarti penjagaan terhadap Chanyeol harus di perketat"

" **Iya. Chanyeol harus di jaga dengan ketat oleh kau dan Baekhyun"**

"Berbicara tentang Baekhyun kenapa dia tidak sadar juga?"

" **Aku rasa Laurel masih terluka di dalam tubuh Baekhyun, kalian hanya menghentikan pendarahan Baekhyun tapi bukan pendarahan Laurel"**

"Bagaimana cara menghentikan pendarahan Laurel?"

" **Dengan kekuatan Healing"**

"Tapi—"

'Chen-ah! CHEN-AH?! KIM JONG DAE'

" **Sepertinya Chanyeol memanggilmu, nanti kita lanjutkan"**

Aish. Anak ini mengganggu saja pikirku.

"Ada apa?"

 **JONGDAE POV OFF**

"Ada apa?"tanya Chen, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya memanyunkan bibirnya dan tangannya yang dilipatnya ke dada. Chen hanya membuang nafas melihat kelakuan namja yang berbeda beberapa bulan darinya itu. "Baiklah, Park Chanyeol. Kau mau apa?"pasrah Chen.

"Aku mau pulang Chen-ah"ucap Chanyeol akhirnya, sekali lagi Chen harus bersabar menghadapi Chanyeol yang kekanakan.

"Kita tidak bisa pulang, Yeol. Baekhyun belum sadar, kau tahu kan orang tua Baekhyun tidak ada di Seoul mereka di Busan siapa yang akan menjaga baekhyun kalau bukan kau dan aku. Kau tentu tidak lupakan Baekhyun pindah ke sini karena apa?"ucap Chen memberikan pengertian kepada Chanyeol, tapi tetap saja Chanyeol keras kepala. "Emm, Yeol. Apa kau tidak mengingat apa-apa kenapa bisa sampai masuk ke rumah sakit?"lanjut Chen lagi, terlihat perubahan wajah Chanyeol yang mulai tertarik dengan percakapan mereka berdua.

"Ani, aku tidak mengingat apa-apa yang ku ingat terakhir hanyalah—ASTAGA! CHEN-AH KAU DAN BAEKHYUN! KAU, BA-BAEK"pekik Chanyeol setelah mengingat semua kejadian yang terjadi di halaman rumahnya. Sampai-sampai Chen harus menutup telinganya mendengar pekikan Chanyeol yang terlampau nyaring.

"Pelankan suaramu Yeol, ini rumah sakit"ucap Chen mengingatkan Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersadar kalau dia masih di rumah sakit tanpa sengaja dia sudah mengganggu ketenangan orang-orang dirumah sakit. Melihat tatapan Chanyeol yang mengatakan kepada Chen tolong-jelaskan-padaku mau tidak mau Chen harus menjelaskan semuanya. Bukannya menjelaskan Chen malah mengangkat tangannya ke hadapan wajah Chanyeol yang secara rifleks langsung di tepis Chanyeol karena yang di butuhkan Chanyeol sekarang adalah penjelasan bukannya tangan. Tapi Chen tetap meletakan kembali tangannya dihadapan Chanyeol dan ingin di tepis lagi, tapi belum sempat Chanyeol menepis aliran listrik sudah lebih dahulu mengaliri tangan Chen.

"Ch-Chenah ta-tanganmu?"tanya Chanyeol yang melihat tangan Chen dialiri listrik yang bisa saja membuat siapa saja tersetrum dalam beberapa saat tapi tidak untuk Chen.

"Inikan yang ingin kau tahu"tanya Chen dingin sangat berbeda dari beberapa saat yang lalu, membuat Chanyeol menelan salivanya kasar melihat perubahan Chen yang sangat cepat. Chanyeol membutuhkan penjelasan jadi dia harus berani untuk membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara.

"Ta-tapi ka-kau"

"Aku Chen, Yeol. Bukan orang lain begitu juga dengan Baekhyun, kami hanya manusia yang memiliki kelebihan begitu juga kau"potong Chen cepat, Chen sangat mengerti apa yang ingin ditanyakan oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol masih berusaha mencerna perkataan Chen. Saat sudah menyadari apa maksud perkataan Chen, Chanyeol kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Apa aku juga mempunyai kekuatan seperti kalian berdua?"tanya Chanyeol, tidak ada lagi nada ketakutan di dalamnya setelah menyadari maksud perkataan Chen. Akhirnya senyum manis Chen keluar juga, senyum yang menghangatkan. Chen menganggukan kepalanya membuat Chanyeol yang tadi ketakutan menjadi sangat tertarik dengan bahasan mereka berdua. "Apa kekuatanku Chen-ah?"tanyanya lagi.

"Kenapa kau jadi sangat antusias seperti itu, Yeol? Apa kau tidak mengingat apa-apa siapa yang menyelamatkan Baekhyun?"bukannya menjawab Chen malah kembali melontarkan pertanyaan kepada Chanyeol lagi. Dengan cepat Chanyeol menggeleng kalau dia memang sama sekali tidak mengingat apa-apa. "Kau yang menyelamatkan kami, Yeol"lanjut Chen lagi.

"Mwo?! Aku?!"ucap Chanyeol sambil menunjuk ke arah wajahnya sendiri masih dalam mode ketidakpercayaannya.

"Cobalah bertelepati dengan binatang yang ada di dalam tubuhmu, supaya kau bisa menggunakan kekuatanmu sendiri"jelas Chen yang dijawab dengan wajah bingung Chanyeol. Tentu saja Chen mengerti apa maksud dari wajah bingung Chanyeol itu. "Cobalah berkonsentrasi, Yeol dan cobalah berkonsentrasi untuk memanggilnya dengan pikiranmu"jelas Chen karena rasa penasarannya yang sangat besar Chanyeol mendengarkan perkataan Chen untuk mencoba berkonsentrasi tapi belum sempat Chanyeol berkonsentrasi ruang rawat Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu di dobrak oleh seseorang.

 **BRAK**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yixingie, ireona"panggil seorang namja berwajah tampan, tapi namja yang dipanggil tidak memberi respon apapun membuat Suho bertambah frustasi karena kelakuannya yang tidak sengaja membuat sahabatnya tidak sadar dan terlalu banyak menelan air. Baju Lay sudah dikeringkan oleh Suho. Rasa menyesal masih saja menghantuinya, "Mianhae, Yixingie. Aku tidak sengaja"sesalnya tapi tetap saja namja di depannya tidak membari respon apapun.

 **FLASHBACK ON**

 **BYUR**

"ARGHHTT"teriak Lay setelah tubuhnya terhempas oleh air yang berada di dalam kamar mandi Suho. Suho yang tersadar ada seseorang yang berteriak membalikan badannya dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat kalau Lay lah yang berteriak.

"YI XING!"teriak Suho juga yang melihat Lay hampir jatuh ke lantai jika saja Suho tidak cepat berlari menangkap Lay, sebelum Lay terjatuh ke lantai. Saat Suho ingin mengangkat Lay ke ranjangnya tiba-tiba saja suara langkah kaki seseorang menuju ke arah kamarnya. "Itu pasti eomma, aku harus mengeringkan Lay dulu. Semoga bisa"semangat suho kepada dirinya sendiri dengan hati-hati dia menggerakan tangannya untuk mengangkat air yang berada di baju Lay dan seluruh kamarnya dan membuangnya ke dalam kamar mandinya. Dengan sekuat tenaga Suho membawa Lay berlari ke kasurnya sebelum ibunya datang.

 **CEKLEK**

Tepat waktu saat Suho meletakan Lay ke tempat tidurnya, eommanya datang dengan wajah khawatir.

"Yixing kenapa Suho-ya, tadi eomma mendengar dia berteriak dan tidak lama kemudian kau yang berteriak memanggil namanya. Ada apa Suho-ya?"tanya Nyonya Kim panik melihat Lay yang sudah terbaring di tempat tidur Suho dengan wajah pucat. 'Apa eomma tidak mendengar suara guyuran air yang sangat keras itu?'batin Suho. "Suho-ya?"panggil Nyonya Kim lagi karena tidak mendapat jawaban dari anak tunggalnya itu.

"Di-dia terpeleset eomma"bohong Suho, tidak mungkinkan Suho memberitahu eommanya apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Sudah bisa dipastikan eommanya tidak akan percaya dengan apa yang ceritakan. 'Mianhae eomma'lanjut Suho dalam hatinya. Untungnya alasan Suho dapat diterima oleh eommanya.

"Aish, ada-ada saja. Nanti kalau Yixing sudah sadar tanyakan pada dia apa ada yang sakit, eomma mau ke bawah dulu"ucap eomma Suho. Sebelum pergi meninggalkan ke dua sahabat itu eomma Suho mendekati Yixing, "Cepat sadar ne chagi-ya"ucapnya setelah itu Nyonya Kim kembali ke lantai dasar.

"Aku harus mencari tahu apa yang terjadi?"ucap Suho sambil mendekati Lay.

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

"Yixingie, cepatlah sadar"lirih Suho, setelah Suho menyelesaikan kalimatnya tangan Lay yang dipegang Suho bergerak membuat Suho terlonjak kaget bercampursenang. "Yixing, kau bisa mendengarku?"tanya Suho. Perlahan-lahan mata Lay terbuka memperlihatkan manik hazel miliknya, hal pertama yang dilihat Lay adalah wajah Suho dengan senyum angelicnya tapi tidak bisa menutupi raut ke khawatiran dari wajah putihnya.

"Myunie"panggil Lay pelan, sangat pelan tapi Suho masih tetap bisa mendengar suara Lay yang lembut.

"Ne, Yixingie. Apa ada yang sakit, katakan saja? Aku minta maaf, aku tidak sengaja melakukan itu"sesal Suho, Suho mengira Lay akan marah kepadanya tapi pada kenyataannya bukanlah marah yang di dapat Suho tapi senyum dimple Lay yang dia dapat.

"Gweanchana Myunie, kau berhutang penjelasan kepadaku"ucap Lay dengan nada bercanda di dalamnya, membuat Suho yang tadi ketakutan Lay marah sudah lega. Suho menganggukan kepalanya untuk menjawab ucapan Lay.

"Sekarang istirahatlah"suruh Suho yang dituruti oleh Lay

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Lu-luhan hyung"ucap Chen dan Chanyeol yang terkejut melihat kedatangan Luhan yang tiba-tiba apalagi dengan cara mendobrak pintu. Luhan sangatlah kacau saat tiba di rumah sakit, pakaian yang acak-acakan, rambut yang masih berantakan dan keringat yang mengucur di wajahnya sangat memperlihatkan kalau dia sedang dalam masalah.

"Se-sehun ... sehun dia ... dia"panik Luhan. Chen yang kasihan melihat keadaan Luhan berdiri menghampiri namja yang lebih tua darinya itu, di dudukannya Luhan di kursi yang tadi di tempatinya mengobrol dengan Chanyeol.

"Tenanglah hyung, jelaskan pelan-pelan"ucap Chen menenangkan Luhan yang sangat panik. Cara bicara Luhan yang biasanya sangat santai sekarang menjadi tergagap tidak jelas.

"Kau harus ikut aku Chen"setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu tanpa persetujuan Chen, Luhan langsung menarik tangan Chen keluar dari ruangan Chanyeol menuju mobilnya. Chen hanya mengikuti Luhan karena memang dia tidak tahu apa-apa.

' **Chanyeol harus di jaga dengan ketat oleh kau dan Baekhyun'**

Tapi satu kalimat dari Caduceus menghentikan langkah Chen, Luhan yang menarik Chen pun juga ikut berhenti.

"Kenapa berhenti Chen-ah? Kajja"ucap Luhan yang kembali menarik tangan Chen tapi di tahan oleh Chen, membuat Luhan bingung dengan sikap Chen.

"Chanyeol"satu kata yang keluar dari mulut Chen membuat Luhan mengernyitkan alisnya tiak mengerti. Tanpa menunggu respon dari Luhan, Chen langsung berlari kembali ke kamar Chanyeol. Luhan yang tidak mengerti hanya mengikuti Chen dibelakangnya.

 **BRAK**

Sesampainya di depan kamar rawat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, Chen langsung membuka paksa pintu kamarnya. Tapi kamar itu kosong tidak ada seorang pun disana. Dibukanya tirai yang memisahkan ranjang Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun tapi tetap tidak ada siapa-siapa disana.

"Sial"umpat Chen setelah menyadari kalau para Tytans menggunakan kesempatan saat dia lengah. Seharusnya dia tidak meninggalkan ruang rawat itu barang sedetikpun, para Tytans itu ternyata sangat cepat dari yang Chen kira. Luhan yang baru saja datang juga bingung melihat kamar rawat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kosong, kalau cuma ranjang Chanyeol yang kosong tidak masalah karena dia sudah sembuh sedangkan Baekhyun namja itu sama sekali belum sadar. Saat ingin menepuk pundak Chen, tidak sengaja tangan Luhan menyentuh setangkai bunga yang ada di ruang rawat itu. Sekelabat bayangan sebuah kejadian melintas di pikirannya membuat kepala Luhan sakit, tangannya yang tidak digunakan untuk menyentuh bunga memegang kepalanya yang terasa sangat sakit. Chen yang menyadari keadaan Luhan langsung menahan tubuh Luhan agar tidak jatuh dan membaringkannya di ranjang yang awalnya digunakan Chanyeol sebelum hilang. "Hyung, gweanchanayo?"tanya Chen.

"Ch-Chen sakit"rintih Luhan sambil memegang kepalanya, tangan kanannya masih memegang bunga yang tidak sengaja dia sentuh tadi. Chen yang menyadari bunga di tangan Luhan, mengambil bunga itu dan meletakannya kembali ke dalam vas bunga. Chen mengira bunga itu tidak sengaja terambil di dalam vas bunga. Saat Chen mengambil bunga itu sakit kepala Luhan langsung berhenti, membuat Chen bingung apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Hyung, ada apa?"tanya Chen lagi yang melihat keadaan Luhan sudah agak tenang diambilnya air putih yang terletak di nakas Chanyeol dan diberikannya kepada Luhan. "Minumlah dulu hyung"ucap Chen, Luhan hanya menurut kepada Chen. "Sekarang apa hyung sudah tenang?"tanya Chen setelah Luhan memberikan gelas yang isinya hanya tinggal setengah. "Sudah bisa bercerita?"lanjut Chen lagi yang diangguki oleh Luhan.

 **FLASHBACK ON**

"Kau harus ikut aku Chen"setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu tanpa persetujuan Chen, Luhan langsung menarik tangan Chen keluar dari ruangan Chanyeol menuju mobilnya. Chen hanya mengikuti Luhan karena memang dia tidak tahu apa-apa.

Setelah Luhan menarik Chen keluar, Chanyeol hanya menatap tidak peduli kepada kedua namja itu dan kembali membaringkan tubuhnya ke kasur yang menurut Chanyeol sangat membosankan. Di gesernya tirai yang memisahkan ranjang Baekhyun dengan miliknya. Diranjang itu terlihat wajah damai Baekhyun yang sudah tidak pucat lagi, tapi anehnya sampai sekarang Baekhyun masih belum sadar. Chanyeol juga tidak mengerti padahal Baekhyun bukan manusia biasa.

Chanyeol tidak terlalu memikirkan tentang hal itu, mungkin saja Baekhyun belum waktunya sadar menurut Chanyeol. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya untuk menunggu Chen kembali. Saat Chanyeol menutup matanya di pojokan kamarnya muncul sepasang namja dan yeoja yang kedatangannya dikelilingi oleh asap hitam. Kedua orang berbeda gender itu mendekati ranjang Chanyeol lalu mengeluarkan asap hitam yang membuat namja bertubuh jakung itu tertidur pulas. Namja yang berdiri di antara ranjang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengangkat tubuh Chanyeol sekaligus tubuh Baekhyun.

"Jadi namja ini Light?"tanya namja itu, yeoja itu menganggukan kepalanya. Setelah itu mereka menghilang dari kamar itu.

 **BRAK**

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

Chen yang mendengar cerita Luhan barusan bertambah geram tapi ada juga raut wajah kebingungan yang terlihat. Darimana Luhan bisa mengetahui itu?

"Hy-hyung—"

"Aku juga tidak tahu Chen-ah, keanehan ini sudah terjadi sekitar 3 hari yang lalu"potong Luhan cepat karena dia sudah mengerti apa yang akan ditanyakan namja di depannya. Luhan juga tidak mengetahui kenapa dia bisa seperti itu, sejak dia pingsan di depan kamar Sehun. Keanehan itu sudah muncul.

" **Telekenesis"**

'Apa maksudmu Telekenesis?'

" **Namja yang ada di depanmu ini adalah pemilik kekuatan Telekenesis atau pembaca pikiran"**

"Chen-ah"panggil Luhan. Sedari tadi Chen hanya diam menatap kosong ke depan. Luhan takut Chen berpikiran aneh kepadanya dan akan menculiknya atau mungkin membunuhnya karena kekuatan aneh yang sedang dia alami. Chen yang merasa terpanggil pun tersadar dari alam bawah sadarnya.

"Dimana Sehun sekarang hyung?"bukannya menjawab Luhan, Chen malah memberikan pertanyaan yang lain. Ingat tujuan pertamanya kesini memanggil Chen adalah karena Sehun, Luhan kembali menarik tangan Chen tapi sebelum Luhan memegang tangannya, Chen sudah lebuh dulu berdiri."Kajja hyung, aku tahu Sehun sekarang dalam masalah"ucap Chen yang langsung diangguki Luhan, langsung saja Chen dan Luhan berlari keluar dari ruang rawat menuju ke rumah Luhan.

"Jadi ini Flame dan Light"ucap namja paruh baya yang diangguki oleh kedua anaknya. "Bawalah mereka ke ruang bawah tanah dan berikan obat penahan kekuatannya"

"Baik ayah"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chen dan Luhan sudah sampai di halaman rumah Luhan, bukannya memasukan mobil ke dalam garasi Luhan hanya meletakannya di seberang tempat yang ada di pikirannya sekarang hanyalah keadaan Sehun. Chen yang tidak tahu kamar Sehun hanya mengikuti Luhan berlari di belakang. Luhan berhenti di sebuah pintu kamar bercat putih yang Chen yakini adalah kamar Sehun. Chen merasa ada yang aneh dengan kamar Sehun itu, semakin dia dekat dengan kamar itu angin semakin bertiup sangat kencang.

"Jangan-jangan Sehun—"gumam Chen, yang langsung mendobrak pintu kamar Sehun mendahului Luhan. "Astaga! Sehun-ah"pekik Chen di depan pintu kamar Sehun, dia bisa melihat Sehun yang meringkuk ketakutan dikelilingi oleh barang-barang yang berterbangan kesana kemari tidak beraturan. Chen memiliki kekuatan alam, Cuma Chen yang bisa membantu Sehun mengendalikan kekuatannya. Mau tidak mau Chen harus bisa mendekat ke arah Sehun. Perlahan-lahan Chen menerobos angin yang Sehun buat tangannya digunakannya untuk melindungi wajahnya. Chen sampai di dekat Sehun, dipegangnya bahu Sehun sangat terasa bahu anak itu bergetar yang menandakan dia menangis. 'Pantas saja angin ini tidak beraturan, ternyata dia sedang menangis'gumam Chen. "Sehun"panggil Chen, tapi tetap tidak ada jawaban apa-apa. Sedangkan Luhan hanya mematung di depan pintu kamar Sehun. Dipikiran Luhan sekarang adalah bagaimana Chen bisa merasakan angin Sehun seperti dia, sedangkan orang dirumah tidak ada yang bisa melihat kejadian ini.

"Chen—"

"Sehun-ah kau mendengarku, Sehun"panggil Chen lagi, tanpa memperdulikan panggilan Luhan. Usaha Chen memanggil Sehun berhasil, Sehun mendongakan kepalanya menatap Chen. Mata bengkak, air mata yang masih berbekas di pipi putihnya dan di pelupuk matanya dan hidung yang memerah karena terlalu lama menangis dalam ketakutan. "Jangan menangis Sehun-ah, kau tidak mau kan menyakiti orang-orang yang ada di rumah ini?"tanya Chen sekaligus menenangkan Sehun yang masih sesenggukan, dengan pelan Sehun mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Chen. "Oke, sekarang tenanglah. Tutup matamu dan berkonsentrasi. Fokuskan pikiranmu untuk menghentikan angin ini"titah Chen pelan-pelan agar Sehun bisa tenang, Sehun mengikuti perintah Chen untuk tenang dan menutup matanya.

"Hyung, aku tidak bisa"panik Sehun, sebenarnya Chen juga panik tapi dia harus bisa menahannya dan tenang agar Sehun juga ikut tenang.

"Coba lagi ne"ucap Chen lembut yang dituruti Sehun. Chen yang merasa angin di sekitarnya sudah mulai tenang tersenyum, berbeda dengan Luhan yang tidak bisa berkedip melihat kejadian di depannya. Sangat susah masuk ke dalam akal manusia biasa seperti dirinya. Walau sebenarnya dia bukanlah manusia biasa hanya belum menyadarinya. 'Apa angin itu Sehun yang mengendalikannya?'pikir Luhan.

Sehun yang sudah tenang, kembali membuka matanya tapi anehnya bukan ruangan kamarnya yang ia lihat tapi sebuah ruangan yang hanya bercat putih polos tanpa noda sedikit pun. Pikiran Sehun sekarang hanyalah apakah dia sudah mati setelah dikejar-kejar angin. Tapi cepat-cepat dia gelengkan kepalanya untuk menampik pikiran negatifnya, dia masih belum mau berpisah dengan orang-orang yang dia sayang seperti Luhan dan hyungnya Kris. Sehun menghela napas dia sudah berjlan jauh tapi tetap saja ruangan putih yang ia temui.

'Aku dimana?'

" **Kau ada di alam bawah sadarmu"**

'Nuguya?!'

" **Ini aku"**

'Kau?! Kenapa kau ada disini elang bertubuh singa?'

" **Tentu saja aku ada disini, ini alam bawah sadarmu. Jangan pernah lupa aku berada di dalam tubuhmu"**

'Keluar kau dari tubuh ku!'suruh Sehun sambil mengembungkan kedua pipinya, bukannya terlihat galak malah jadi terlihat lucu dimata bianatang mengerikan di depannya.

" **Astaga, Tuan ku benar-benar cute"**

'Diam kau!'

" **Arraseo, arraseo. Sekarang apa yang anda inginkan Tuan?"**

'Aku ingin Luhan hyung'

Bukannya menjawab binatang siluman itu malah tertawa mendengar penuturan polos namja di depannya, padahal dia mengira Sehun akan mengatakan kalau dia ingin keluar dari sini dan menyuruh binatang siluman itu keluar. Tapi kenyataannya malah hal lain yang dia inginkan.

" **Siapa Luhan?"**

'Dia hyung tersayangku, entahlah menurutku aku sudah sangat lama sekali mengenal dia sebelum aku terlahir ke dunia ini. Hal yang kurasakan kepada dia sangat berbeda kepada Kris kakak kandungku sendiri'

" **Apa kau mencintainya?"**

Sehun yang mendengar pernyataan siluman itu terlonjak kaget, mana mungkin dia mencintai hyungnya sendiri. Tentu saja dia lebih sayang kepada Luhan daripada Kris, Kris hanya sibuk dengan kertas-lertas membosankan walaupun Luhan juga sama. Tapi Luhan masih menyempatkan waktu untuk menemani Sehun sangat berbeda dengan Kris yang akan langsung pergi masuk ke kamarnya.

'Ani, aku tidak mencintainya. Lagipula dia namja dan juga hyungku'

" **Cinta tidak memandang apapun Tuan"**

'Terserahmu saja si—'

" **EL, apa kau lupa namaku Tuan?"**

'Ne, sekarang antarkan aku pulang'

" **Pulang saja sendiri, Tuan kan datang sendiri"**

'Kau memanggilku 'Tuan' tapi tidak menuruti kata-kataku'

" **Aku hanya akan menuruti Tuan saat gerhana matahari sudah muncul"**

'Aish, menyebalkan'

" **Tutuplah mata Tuan dan bayangkan Tuan ingin kembali"**

Daripada harus berdebat dengan binatang tidak jelas, Sehun menutup matanya dan mengharapkan dia ingin kembali ke dunia asalnya. Dia sudah merindukan teman-temannya dan juga Luhan'nya'. Sehun kembali membuka matanya dan melihat langit-langit kamar yang sudah sangat dia kenal, dia sudah kembali ke duanianya. Senyum Sehun merekah apalagi saat melihat wajah Luhan saat pertama kali dia sadar yang memangkunya dengan wajah khawatir syarat akan ketakutan. Inilah yang sangat disukai Sehun saat dia sakit atau ada masalah Luhan pasti akan selalu ada untuknya sangat berbeda dengan hyungnya yang satu itu.

"Kau sudah sadar Sehunnie?"tanya Luhan sambil membelai rambut Sehun dengan lembut, Sehun menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawabannya karena dia tidak ingin sedikit pun melewatkan sentuhan lembut Luhan. Luhan tersenyum melihat Sehun'nya' yang sudah baikan, berbeda dengan Chen yang hanya diam saja pikirannya melayang memikirkan keadaan kedua sahabatnya yang memiliki kekuatan sudah diculik. Sehun memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap wajah Chen yang sangat berantakan, Sehun tidak mengerti kenapa disini ada Chen tapi dia diam saja. Luhan yang mengikuti arah pandang Sehun wajahnya yang tadi cerah berubah menjadi sendu membuat Sehun mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti. Sehun mencoba bangun dibantu Luhan untuk menatap kepada Chen. Sehun yakin pasti ada sesuatu yang sudah terjadi yang tidak diketahuinya.

"Hyung kenapa?"tanya Sehun pelan, saat melihat ada linangan air mata di pelupuk matanya yang sudah bersiap untuk keluar. Direngkuhnya tubuh Chen untuk memberikan kekuatan kepada namja bersuara emas itu. Isakan yang saat tadi dia tahan keluar juga saat Sehun memeluknya. Luhan hanya bisa menatap iba kepada namja di depannya karena secara tidak langsung dialah penyebab hilangnya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Andai saja Luhan tidak membawa Chen pasti sekarang kedua namja itu masih berada di rumah sakit. Tapi hanya kata 'Andai' tidak sama dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Mian..."lirih Luhan, Chen yang mendengar itu mendongakan kepalanya dan secepatnya menggeleng dan tersenyum kalau bukan Luhanlah yang menyebabkan ini semua. Walaupun Sehun tidak melepaskan pelukannya dia masih bisa mendengar kalau tadi Luhan mengatakan maaf kepada Chen yang langsung dibalas gelengan oleh Chen. Chen melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap Sehun dan Luhan.

"Hyung, itu semua bukan salahmu. Hilangnya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pasti sudah direncanakan oleh mereka sejak awal"kalimat terakhir Chen berhasil membuat Sehun mematung. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hilang? Melihat keterkejutan Sehun, Chen kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. "Walaupun hyung tidak datang mereka pasti menunggu aku lengah saat dikamar mandi atau beli makanan atau sebagainya. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri hyung, aku tidak suka. Kita pasti bisa menemukan mereka berdua dan tentang kelebihan hyung..."Chen membari jeda ucapannya karena masih ragu apa yang harus dia lakukan tentang kekuatan Luhan"...aku akan mencari cara agar bisa membantu mengendalikannya. Walaupun sepertinya sangat mustahil mengingat aku bukan pemilik kekuatan pikiran tapi alam seperti Sehun, Chanyeol juga Baekhyun"jelas Chen, membuat kerutan di kening Sehun dan Luhan semakin kentara. Bukannya melanjutkan ucapannya Chen malah menegluarkan aliran listrik ditangannya membuat kedua orang yang berada di dekatnya terlonjak kaget. "Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya"putus Chen saat melihat kedua orang dihadapannya seperti orang ketakutan karena akan disambar petir.

Sedangkan namja yang tadi berdiri di belakang jendela kamar Sehun panik. Saat melihat bayangan Sehun yang akan ditinggalkan pergi oleh Luhan melesat pergi untuk menjaga Sehun dan meninggalkan kamar rawat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Dia tidak menyangka jika namja itu akan pergi ke rumah sakit untuk menjemput namja yang menjaga kedua orang itu.

"Sial! Aku harus secepatnya melapor kepada Yang Mulia"

.

.

.

.

TBC/END

Hayooo apa yang terjadi kepada ChanBaek yang sudah diculik.

Kira-kira bisakah ChenSeLu menyelamatkan mereka berdua dan menemukan kekuatan Healing untuk menyembuhkan Baekhyun. Sekaligus mencari sisa pemilik kekuatan lainnya.

Tapi aku rada-rada malas ngelanjutin, soalnya dikit banget yang reviews, follow dan favorit huweeeee

Kebanyakan pada jadi **SILENT READERS** eonhunie gak suka huweeee

Dan buat yang sudah reviews kamsahamnida^^


	7. Chapter 7 : Frost dan Water

**Abad ke-20**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Wu Yi Fan / Dewa Zeus = Dragon**

 **Huang Zi Tao / Dewi Hera = Time Control**

 **Kim Joon Myun / Dewa Poseidon = Water**

 **Oh Se Hoon / Dewa Ares = Wind**

 **Do Kyung Soo / Dewa Hades = Earth**

 **Park Chan Yeol / Dewa Hephaestus = Flame**

 **Xi Lu Han / Dewi Aphrodite = Telekenesis**

 **Kim Min Seok / Dewi Athena = Frost**

 **Byun Baek Hyun / Dewi Apollo = Light**

 **Kim Jong Dae / Dewa Hermes = Thunder**

 **Zhang Yi Xing / Dewi Demeter = Healing**

 **Kim Jong In / Dewi Arthemis = Teleportation**

 **Summary : Jika ada awal cerita maka akan ada akhir cerita. Rasa sakit, sedih, kecewa, marah akan menjadi satu di dalam pertengahan cerita. Senyum yang biasa terlihat akan berubah menjadi tangisan. Hanya dengan satu cara menyelesaikannya yaitu PEPERANGAN DENGAN PARA TYTANS. EXO OT12**

 **WARNING! Cerita ini hanya fiksi, beberapa dari cerita diambil dari artikel. Cerita ini asli dari otak saya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

Namja berkulit putih susu yang sejak tadi hanya menjadi pendengar melamun setelah mendengarkan cerita kedua hyungnya. Dari bagaimana datangnya kekuatan hingga menjadi incaran para Tytans dan berakhir dengan hilangnya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Tapi ada satu yang belum dijelaskan Chen tentang kekuatan yaitu kekuatan Luhan. Luhan tidak mengerti kenapa Chen tidak membahas tentang kekuatan miliknya. Sedari tadi yang dia dengar hanya tentang angin, angin dan angin. Chen yang mengerti arti tatapan bingung Luhan menjawab dengan pelan tapi masih bisa dengar oleh Luhan.

"Mianhae hyung, aku tidak mengerti dengan kekuatan logika seperti hyung. Aku sudah bilang dari awal kalau aku pemilik kekuatan alam sama seperti Sehun. Mungkin aku hanya bisa membantu sedikit hyung sebelum kita juga menemukan yang memiliki kekuatan logika"jelas Chen yang diangguki Luhan. "Sehun, hyung akan mengajarkanmu bagaimana caranya mengatur kekuatanmu sebelum kita mencari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun"lanjut Chen lagi.

"Hyung aku takut dengan kekuatanku yang bisa membahayakan orang lain"lirih Sehun, Chen tersenyum melihat Sehun yang ketakutan. Bagaimanapun disini dialah untuk sementara yang mengerti tentang kekuatan dan apa yang terjadi. Chen juga bisa dengan mudahnya berbicara dengan binatang yang ada di tubuhnya tanpa harus takut-takut dimakan atau disengat. Ditepuknya pelan bahu Sehun memberikan semangat kepada namja yang berbeda 2 tahun darinya itu.

"Jangan takut ne, hyung ada disini"ucap Luhan menenangkan adiknya itu. Bukan sebuah tepukan bahu yang diberikan Luhan untuk memberikan kekuatan tapi sebuah pelukan yang menenangkan yang diterima Sehun. Chen tersenyum melihat kedekatan dua bersaudara itu. Hingga sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatannya.

" **Apa mereka berdua Ares dan Aphrodite?"**

'Aku tidak tahu'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Namja yang sedari tertidur di temapat tidur berukuran king size itu perlahan-lahan membuka matanya, mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk membiasakan cahaya masuk ke dalam retinanya. Matanya menatap ke sekeliling seperti mencari sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya seseorang.

 **CEKLEK**

Pintu kamar yang dia tempati terbuka, menampakan seorang namja yang sedari tadi dia cari. Namja berkulit putih susu dengan senyum angelic yang membuat debaran jantungnya tidak beraturan, namja yang selalu ada disisinya sejak dulu. Namja yang membuat kesedihannya perlahan-lahan menghilang. Namja yang selalu mengisi hari-harinya dengan senyuman. Kim Joon Myeon nama namja itu.

"Myunie"panggilnya pelan melihat namja itu mendekat ke arahnya dengan nampan berisi makanan dan segelas susu. Suho menjawab panggilan Lay dengan senyum angelicnya. Sebelum menjawab panggilan Lay diletakannya terlebih dahulu nampan berisi makanan yang tadi dia bawa ke atas nakas yang terletak di samping tempat tidur miliknya yang sekarang sedang ditempati oleh Lay dan duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur berhadapan dengan Lay. "Myunie"panggilnya lagi.

"Ne, ada apa?"jawab Suho lembut, tangannya terulur untuk menghapus keringat yang ada di pelipis sahabatnya itu. Bisa dirasakannya tubuh namja berdimple ini bergetar seperti menahan takut. "Apa kau takut kepadaku, Yixingie?"tanyanya lembut. Ditariknya lagi tangannya yang tadi menghapus keringat-keringat yang mengganggu wajah manis sahabatnya.

"A-aku—"belum selesai Lay berbicara mulutnya sudah ditahan oleh jari telunjuk Suho menandakan agar Lay diam saja. Lay yang mengerti menutup mulutnya kembali, dia sangat takut saat ini memikirkan hal yang terjadi tadi pagi yang berakhir dengan membuat dia tidak sadarkan diri dan tidak masuk kuliah hari ini.

"Tatap aku Yixingie"suruh Suho lembut tapi ada nada perintah di dalamnya, Lay menggelengkan kepalanya tidak mau menatap namja tampan di depannya. Suho menghela nafas melihat kelakuan sahabatnya. Jarinya yang tadi digunakan untuk membungkam mulut Lay digunakannya untuk mengangkat wajah Lay agar bertatapan dengannya. Mau tidak mau Lay jadi menatap namja di depannya. Lay terlonjak kaget saat Suho tiba-tiba memeluknya dan membenamkan wajah Lay di dada bidang Suho. "Yixingie, aku tidak sengaja tadi pagi. Aku sama sekali tidak berniat menyakitimu. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa membuat air menjadi seperti itu, aku ketakutan dan berakhir dengan menangis. Semakin aku menangis dan ketakutan air itu semakin besar, tapi anehnya tidak ada orang rumah yang menyadarinya. Hanya kau yang bisa melihat air itu. Aku juga tidak mengerti. Kau percayakan, Yixingie"jelas Suho panjang lapar. Saat ini Suho sangat berharap Lay, orang yang selama selalu ada disampingnya mempercayainya seperti sebelum-belumnya. Tapi saat ini yang di dapat Suho hanya Lay yang bungkam tidak menjawab ucapannya. Dilepasnya pelukannya dan dihadapkannya wajah namja manis di depannya dengan wajah angelic miliknya. Senyum menenangkan yang selalu di dapat Lay kali ini dilihatnya. Namja yang dapat membuat dirinya yang ketakutan menjadi terasa terlindungi kembali.

"A-aku tidak tahu, Suho hyung. Lepaskan tanganmu, aku mau pulang"ucap Lay yang langsung turun dari tempat tidur Suho meninggalkan namja berwajah angelic yang sedang mematung ditempatnya mendengar ucapan Lay atau lebih tepatnya satu kata dari kalimat pertama Lay. Lay tidak pernah memanggilnya seperti itu. Suho bahkan tidak menyadari kalau Lay sudah keluar dari kamarnya.

"Yixingie. Kau bilang kau butuh penjelasan tapi kenapa saat kau sadar dan aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya kau malah ketakutan. Mianhae Yixingie, aku tidak bermaksud"gumam Suho, menatap nanar pintu kamarnya yang tadi digunakan Lay untuk meninggalkannya. "ARGHHTT"teriak Suho, bersamaan dengan teriakannya itu semua air yang berada di dekatnya berkumpul mengelilingi tubuhnya. "Mianhae Yixing, mianhae hiks aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu apalagi membunuhmu"lirih Suho sambil terisak, air tidak lagi mengelilinginya tapi menenggelamkan tubuhnya yang anehnya tidak membuatnya kesusahan bernafas sedikit pun. Kini Suho hanya bisa meringkuk di dalam air sambil menangis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di ruangan bawah tanah yang biasanya selalu terlihat menakutkan dan gelap, tapi tidak untuk ruangan bawah tanah yang sedang ditempati oleh beberapa orang namja dan yeoja yang sedang sibuk atau hanya sekedar bersantai di ruangan itu. Ruangan rahasia yang digunakan oleh para Tytans setengah dewa atau Tytans asli untuk bersembunyi.

"Mau kita apakan mereka berdua Hyas?"tanya seorang yeoja yang sedang memperhatikan ke dua namja yang baru saja dibawa oleh kakak tertuanya itu. Namja yang sekarang dimasukan ke dalam tabung agar tidak bisa kabur.

"Aku juga tidak tahu Dione, ayah bilang kita tidak bisa mengeluarkan binatang legenda itu sebelum gerhana matahari. Kekuatan mereka juga belum bangkit sepenuhnya"jelas namja yang bernama Hyas tadi.

"Kakak aku benci namja ini"tunjuk seorang yeoja yang juga sedang memperhatikan namja cantik di depannya. Wajahnya yang cemberut dan sifatnya yang kekanakan sudah terbiasa buat semua orang disana. Walaupun umur mereka sudah bisa dikatakan lebih dari 10 abad tapi wajah dan sifat mereka masih seperti anak remaja hanya Hyas dan Maera yang memiliki sifat dewasa diantara semua adik-adiknya.

"Kenapa kau membencinya Hespia jelek?"tanya seorang namja yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan itu. "Apa karena dia lebih cantik darimu? Haha masa sama namja saja kalah gimana sama cewek Korea lainnya?"ejek namja bernama Aigle. Membuat yeoja yang dipanggil Hespia tadi emosi. Tangannya sudah mengepal ingin memukul namja yang seenak jidatnya secara tidak langsung mengatakan dia itu jelek.

"Aigle, Hespia berhentilah. Jangan bertengkar terus-terusan aku tidak suka melihat kalian seperti itu. Lebih baik kita pikirkan bagaimana cara agar membuat kedua namja ini sadar sebelum gerhana matahari muncul"ralat Meira, dia sudah sangat jengah melihat kelakuan kedua adiknya itu. Sudah beratus-ratus tahun dia mendengar ocehan-ocehan yang tidak berguna dari kedua adiknya yang sering bertengkar itu.

"Meira"panggilan seseorang membuat yeoja bernama Meira itu menatap ke arah orang yang memanggilnya tadi. Mengerti akan arti tatapan namja yang notabenenya adalah kakaknya itu menganggukan kepalanya. Setelahnya mereka berdua menghilang begitu saja meninggalkan semua adiknya.

"Mereka selalu saja seperti itu"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

' **Kau dimana, eoh?! Hyung mencarimu kemana-mana?! Hyung ingin mengantarkan makanan untukmu, tapi kau tidak ada di rumah sakit. Ruangan kedua temanmu itu juga kosong, kalian dimana eoh?!'**

Telinga namja yang sedang mendengarkan ocehan seseorang yang berada di seberang sana mau tidak mau harus menjauhkan telponnya kalau tidak mau telinganya menjadi tuli karena teriakan membahana dari hyung imutnya itu. Hyung yang memiliki tinggi vokal melewati namja itu yang notabenenya adalah seorang penyanyi. Merasa tidak ada lagi ocehan dari seberang sana dia kembali lagi mendekatkan handphonenya ke telinganya tapi yang dia dapat hanya gambar panggilan diakhiri. Namja bernama Chen itu hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat kelakuan kakaknya yang seperti seseorang yeoja yang sedang PMS kalau sudah menyangkut dirinya.

"Ngambek lagikan. Aishh, hyung ada-ada aja"gumam Chen, sebelum kembali masuk ke dalam kamar yang terdapat dua namja.

 **CEKLEK**

Chen tersenyum melihat kedekatan mereka berdua, dia sama sekali tidak bergerak dari depan pintu tidak ingin mengganggu kedua saudara itu. Bisa dilihat gurat kelelahan dari wajah namja yang memiliki wajah cantik, tapi tetap tersenyum melihat wajah polos namja tampan yang berada di depannya. Dibelainya rambut namja tampan yang sedang tertidur dengan lembut.

"Jangan takut Sehunnie, hyung akan melindungimu. Hyung juga akan belajar untuk mengendalikan dan menggunakan kekuatan hyung dengan baik"ucap namja cantik bernama Luhan yang masih setia membelai lembut rambut namja tampan di depannya sedikit demi sedikit belaian itu semakin pelan. Hingga gurat kelelahan yang sejak tadi ada di wajahnya juga berganti dengan wajah polosnya dan dengkuran halus. Chen mendekati mereka berdua dengan sangat pelan lebih tepatnya namja cantik tadi. Chen mengangkat tubuh Luhan ala bridal stlye dan menidurkan Luhan di samping Sehun.

"Kalian memang terlihat sangat cocok"ucapnya sebelum meninggalkan mereka berdua, keluar dari kamar. Dibukanya secara pelan pintu kamar itu dan ditutupnya kembali setelah dia sudah keluar. "Sekarang saatnya menghentikan kucing ngambek dikantornya"gumamnya sambil terkekeh menuruni tangga rumah Luhan. Chen masih tersenyum seorang diri membayangkan ekspresi lucu hyungnya yang luar biasa imut itu, membayangkan pipi hyungnya yang tembem menggembungkan dan bibirnya yang mengerucut beberapa senti karena kesal. Dilihatnya taksi yang melewati area rumah Luhan, tanpa berpikir lagi langsung dihentikannya taksi itu dan masuk ke dalamnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **XIUMIN POV**

Aku benar-benar kesal dengan kelakuan adikku yang satu itu, aku sudah jauh-jauh dari kantorku kesini cuma buat mengantarkan makan siang untuk adik tersayangku itu. Tapi sampai ke rumah sakit yang kudapat apa, dia tidak ada disana, bahkan ruangan yang tadi pagi masih ada penghuninya sekarang sudah kembali rapi. Kau menyebalkan sekali Dae-ie. Aku tidak akan mau menegurmu nanti saat sampai dirumah.

Makanan yang kubawa juga sudah dingin, lebih baik aku kembali ke kantor. Masih banyak kerjaan di kantor yang ku tinggalkan cuma untuk mengantarkan makan siang untuk adik kurang ajarku itu.

 **DRTT DRTT**

Saat terlalu asyik mengomel di jalan aku tersadar saat handphoneku bergetar di kantong jasku, ku lihat nama pemanggil yang tertera **'Kim Dai'ie'**. Langsung saja ku geser icon telepon ke arah icon telepon berwarna hijau untuk mengangkat telepon dari adikku.

' **Hyungie~'**

"Wae?!"jawabku ketus, karena memang aku masih kesal dengan adikku itu.

' **Hyungie~ aku ada dikantormu, hyung ada dimana?'**

Aku membelalakan mataku terkejut, adikku sudah ada dikantorku. Aishh, anak itu benar-benar menyebalkan. Jarak rumah sakit dan kantorkan sangat jauh. "Kau menyebalkan sekali sih Dae-ie, hyung masih di rumah sa-ARGGHHTT"teriakan Xiumin membuat namja yang berada di seberang sana panik.

' **Hyung, Hyung. Hyung kau kenapa? Hyung?! Ja—'**

 **TUT TUT**

Namja yang tadi menelpon hyungnya itu seketika menjadi panik karena tiba-tiba Xiumin mematikan telponnya dan sebelum mematikan telepon terdengar teriakan kesakitan kakaknya.

"Sial, pasti mereka lagi"geramnya yang langsung berlari meninggalkan ruangan kakaknya itu, menuju ke rumah sakit yang lumayan jauh. Karena tidak mau menunggu taksi, Chen meminjam mobil milik sekretaris pribadi hyungnya itu. "Hyung kau dimana?"gumamnya, tangannya memijit pelan kepalanya yang sudah mulai terasa sakit. Memikirkan kedua sahabatnya yang diculik saja sudah membuat dia pusing bagaimana cara menyelamatkan mereka sekarang tiba-tiba saja hyungnya berteriak kesakitan. Tepat sesaat Chen sampai dihalaman rumah sakit dia melihat hyungnya sedang ditahan oleh seorang namja. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Chen geram, melainkan darah yang menetes di sudut bibir kakaknya dengan wajah yang benar-benar pucat. "Lepaskan hyungku!"titah Chen yang mulai emosi.

"Wah, kita bertemu lagi tampan. Apa dia orang kesayanganmu tampan, kalau aku dan oppaku bunuh dia gimana?"ucap yeoja itu dengan ekspresi yang sangat menjijikan bagi Chen. Xiumin hyungnya lebih cantik dan imut daripada yeoja itu pikir Chen.

"Jangan pernah menyakiti hyungku, walau hanya seujung jari"ancam Chen, emosinya sudah sampai ke puncak melihat hyung kesayangannya ketakutan dengan darah yang sudah mengering di sudut bibirnya.

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus ikut denganku"ucap yeoja itu mencoba bernegoisasi kepada Chen, Chen menatap ke arah hyungnya yang masih di dekap oleh salah satu dari mereka meminta persetujuan. Xiumin yang mengerti maksud tatapan adiknya itu, cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya agar adiknya tidak mengorbankan diri untuk menyelamatkan dirinya. Chen menatap hyungnya dengan sendu, sebagai permintaan maaf. Tatapan yang diberikan Chen, membuat satu tetes air mata keluar dari sudut mata kucingnya. Sekali lagi Xiumin menggeleng agar Chen tidak mengorbankan dirinya, tapi Chen sudah mendekat ke arah yeoja itu.

"Dai-ie andwae!"mohon Xiumin dengan air mata yang sudah tidak bisa terbendung lagi, tapi Chen seakan menulikan pendengarannya. **'Maafkan aku Seokie hyung, saranghae'** batin Chen.

"Lepaskan dia aku akan ikut denganmu"putus Chen akhirnya, mendengar keputusan Chen. Yeoja itu menatap kakaknya agar melepaskan namja yang disekapnya. Karena mereka sama sekali tidak membutuhkan manusia biasa, itu menurut mereka. Dengan sigap Chen menangkap hyungnya yang sudah limbung dengan air mata yang mengalir deras di pipi cubbynya. "Hyung dengarkan aku, kau pergi ke tempat Luhan dan Sehun. Aku yakin mereka bisa membantumu menemukanku. Uljima ne, aku pasti selamat"bisik Chen pelan di telinga Xiumin, Xiumin menganggukan kepalanya dengan ragu. "Pergilah hyung dan beritahu Luhan hyung"Xiumin kembali menganggukan kepalanya dan menatap wajah Chen yang sedang tersenyum manis. Xiumin melepas pelukan mereka dan berlari meninggalkan Chen dengan derai air mata yang tidak bisa berhenti mengalir di pipi tembemnya. Sebelum masuk ke dalam mobilnya dia sempat menengok sebentar ke arah Chen sebentar.

"Sekarang ayo pergi tampan"ucap Maera menggandeng tangan Chen yang hanya dibalas dengan hempasan tangan yang kasar oleh Chen. "Oppa dia tidak mau aku pegang"rajuk Maera kepada Hyas, secepat angin Hyas memegang bahu Chen dan menghilang begitu saja menyisakan asap-asap hitam.

SKIP

Namja berwajah manis berpipi cubby itu secepat kilat mengendarai mobilnya, tidak diperdulikannya lagi nyawanya yang hanya berada diujung tanduk yang dipikirkannya sekarang hanya keadaan adiknya dan secepatnya sampai dirumah keluarga Xi. Diparkirkannya mobilnya di depan rumah milik keluarga Xi. Setelah itu dia keluar dari mobilnya dan memencet bel rumah milik Luhan. Sudah sekitar 10 menit dia menunggu diluar rumah keluarga Xi tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda akan dibukakan pintu oleh pemilik rumah. Keringat dingin sudah mengalir sejak tadi, bahkan sisa darah yang ada di sudut bibirnya masih berbekas. Merasa tidak ada orang dirumah Xiumin berjalan ke arah mobilnya, tapi baru selangkah dia ingin pergi ada sebuah mobil yang berhenti tepat di depannya.

Pintu mobil yang berhenti itu terbuka menampakan 3 orang namja yang menatap ke arah Xiumin. Xiumin yang mengerti arti tatapan itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Annyeonghaseyo, neneun Kim Min Seok imnida"sapa Xiumin.

"Annyeong, nuneun Luhan imnida yang ada disebelah kananku ini Sehun dan ini Kris. Ada apa Minseok-ssi?"balas namja cantik yang menghampiri Xiumin dengan senyum manisnya. "Jangan berbicara disini Minseok-ssi tidak sopan, lebih baik kita masuk"ajak Luhan, tapi ditahan oleh Xiumin. Xiumin menatap ke arah Kris, Kris yang mengerti arti tatapan itu menarik Sehun untuk masuk ke dalam tapi ditahan oleh Xiumin. Melihat kelakuan Xiumin membuat Kris mengkerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti.

"Biarkan Sehun tetap disini"pintanya, walaupun Kris ragu tapi dia tetap meninggalkan ketiga namja itu. Di dalam hatinya terdapat rasa penasaran yang besar tentang apa yang akan dibicarakan ketiga namja itu, tapi Kris sadar menguping pembicaraan orang sama sekali tidak sopan. 'Sebenarnya apa yang ingin dikatakan namja ini dan kenapa sudut bibirnya terluka?'batin Kris. Setelah memastikan Kris pergi, Luhan pun membuka suara.

"Aku tahu apa maksud Anda datang kemari Minseok-ssi, aku juga tahu apa yang terjadi dengan sudut bibir Anda itu"Minsoek yang mendengar ucapan Luhan secara refleks melepaskan tautan tangan mereka, sedangkan Sehun hanya diam saja karena dia memang sudah mengetahui darimana Luhan mengetahui hal seperti itu. "Jongdae pasti akan kita temukan Minseok-ssi, dia sudah mempunyai rencana"lanjut Luhan, senyumnya masih terlukis dibibir cherrynya.

"Da-darimana Anda mengetahui itu Luhan-ssi?"setelah sekian lama menutup mulutnya akhirnya Xiumin kembali membuka suaranya, Sehun yang berada dibelakang Xiumin terkekeh. Mendengar suara dari arah belakangnya Xiumin pun berbalik menatap Sehun dengan pandangan takut.

"Jangan takut Minseok-ssi, kami berdua tidak akan menyakiti Anda. Bukankah Jongdae menyuruh Anda menghampiri kami?"ucap Luhan yang dibalas Xiumin dengan anggukan. Luhan beralih menatap Sehun lebih tepatnya mata Sehun, Luhan mengerti arti tatapan itu karena dia tahu Sehun dapat mengetahui hawa keberadaan seseorang dengan angin yang memberitahunya. "Keluarlah Kris!"titah Luhan, nada dan cara berbicaranya sama sekali bukan seperti Luhan yang dikenal. Tapi nadanya berubah menjadi dingin dan datar, membuat siapa saja yang mendengar menjadi merinding termasuk Kris. Kris yang baru saja keluar dari persembunyiannya menatap Luhan dengan takut-takut, bahkan untuk menelan salivanya sendiri pun sangat susah. Luhan sama sekali tidak menatap Kris, tapi tetap saja membuat Kris gugup.

"Kenapa kau menguping Kris?"tanya Luhan, nada bicaranya sama seperti tadi. Dingin dan datar membuat Kris sangat takut dengan sikap hyungnya yang lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya itu.

"A-aku...aku—"

"Kau tahukan menguping pembicaraan orang itu tidak baik Kris"

"N-ne, mianhae ge"

"Walaupun kau penasaran kau tetap tidak boleh melakukannya karena itu privasi masing-masing orang"

"Ne ge"

"Sekarang masuk ke kamarmu"

Tanpa menjawab lagi Kris langsung masuk ke kamarnya meninggalkan ketiga namja yang masih membicarakan sesuatu yang sangat penting.

"Hyung"akhirnya suara Sehun muncul setelah mendengarkan semua orang yang lebih tua darinya berbicara. Luhan dan Xiumin berbalik menatap Sehun setelah memastikan Kris pergi. "Water sudah muncul"lanjut Sehun. Luhan tersenyum mendengar perkataan Sehun, berbanding terbalik dengan Xiumin yang sama sekali tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan kedua bersaudara itu. Saat Luhan ingin masuk ke mobil mengikuti Sehun, Xiumin menahan lengan Luhan agar tidak pergi.

"Kenapa kau pergi? Bagaimana dengan adikku?"tanya Xiumin, Luhan hanya membalas dengan senyum manisnya yang tadi sempat hilang dan menarik Xiumin masuk ke dalam jok belakang bersama dengan Sehun dan Luhan yang menyetir. "Kenapa kau membawaku pergi? kalau memang kamu tidak mau aku bisa meminta bantuan dengan yang lain"lanjut Xiumin yang sudah mulai geram dengan sifat Luhan yang hanya menggantungnya saja tanpa memberi penjelasan apapun.

"Tenanglah Minseok-ssi. Sebelum kita menyelamatkan adik Anda, kita harus mencari satu orang dulu"jawab Luhan.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa hyung tidak merasa ada yang aneh berada di dekat kami berdua?"tanya Sehun yang duduk di samping Xiumin. Xiumin yang mendengar pertanyaan Sehun menatap ke arah Sehun. Memang sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan kedua bersaudara ini ada sesuatu yang membuatnya aneh, dari Luhan yang bisa membaca isi pikirannya hingga Sehun yang bisa merasakan hawa keberadaan seseorang.

"A-aku—"

"Tak masalah kalau kau mau mengatakan kami ini orang aneh Minseok-ssi karena memang kenyataannya seperti itu"potong Luhan. "Setelah ini kemana Sehunnie?"tanya Luhan saat melihat persimpangan di depannya.

"Belok kiri hyung"

"Seenarnya kita mau kemana?"

"Hyung akan tahu nanti"

Sekitar 20 menit mereka membelah kota Seoul, akhirnya sampai di depan rumah mewah bercat putih.

"Apa ini rumahnya Sehunnie?"tanya Luhan sambil menatap rumah yang ada di depannya.

"Ne hyung, hawanya sangat terasa disini"

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, kajja kita turun"

Luhan dan Sehun turun dari mobilnya, diikuti Xiumin yang mau tidak mau juga ikut turun dari mobilnya tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau hatinya saat ini sangat gelisah memikirkan adiknya yang hilang entah kemana dan bagaimana keadaannya sekarang.

"Jangan gelisah seperti itu Minseok-ssi, adikmu pasti baik-baik saja dia orang yang kuat"sahut Luhan membaca pikiran Xiumin, sedangkan Xiumin hanya mempoutkan bibirnya karena Luhan selalu membaca isi pikirannya. 'Aku bisa membaca isi pikiran orang lain sepenuhnya, tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa membaca isi pikiran Kris sepenuhnya. Isi pikiran Kris seperti terhalang oleh sesuatu, hanya pikiran yang sama sekali tidak penting seperti tadi yang bisa ku baca. Sebenarnya dia siapa? Apa jangan-jangan—'

"Hyung"suara Sehun membuyarkan lamunan Luhan yang memikirkan keanehan di diri Kris, belum sepenuhnya dia sadar Sehun sudah menarik tangannya untuk memencet bel rumah bernuansa putih itu diikuti oleh Xiumin dibelakang mereka berdua.

Suara bel berbunyi membuat sang namja yang berada di kamarnya di lantai dua harus keluar untuk membukakan pintu karena eommanya belum pulang.

"Ne tunggu sebentar"sahutnya dari dalam sambil setengah berlari ke arah pintu.

 **CEKLEK**

Suara pintu terbuka dan menampakan ketiga namja yang tadi memencet bel. Merasa tidak mengenal dengan tamunya membuat namja yang tadi membuka pintu mengerutkan alisnya bingung dengan kedatangan ke tiga namja ini. Dua orang namja yang memakai jas kantor dan satu orang yang masih memakai seragam sekolah.

"Emm... Nuguya?"tanya namja itu.

Bukannya menjawab Luhan malah tersenyum menatap ke arah namja itu, membuat kerutan di alis namja itu semakin menjadi. Dalam pikiran namja itu sudah muncul pikiran-pikiran negatif tentang ke tiga namja ini.

"Kami tidak akan menyakitimu, hilangkan pikiran negatif itu dari otakmu Joonmyeon-ssi"satu kalimat dari Luhan membuat namja bernama Joonmyeon atau Suho itu terkejut, pasalnya namja cantik itu baru saja membaca isi pikirannya.

"Sudahlah hyung jangan berbelit-belit seperti itu, aku tidak suka. Lebih baik langsung katakan saja ada keperluan apa kita kesini"ucap Sehun, seperti inilah sifat Sehun saat bertemu seseorang. Sehun yang dingin, datar dan tidak suka berbelit-belit membuat Luhan harus mendesah mendengar perlakuan Sehun yang berbeda-beda seperti itu.

"Baiklah. Hmm... darimana kira-kira memulainya yah"saat Luhan sedang berpikir untuk bagaimana caranya memberitahu Suho, Sehun sudah lebih dulu menghempaskan Suho dengan anginnya. Membuat Suho merintih kesakitan, tanpa terkecuali Luhan dan Xiumin yang terkejut dengan perlakuan Sehun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sehun?!"bentak Xiumin yang melihat kejadian yang mengejutkan di depan matanya sendiri. Sehun hanya diam tidak menjawab, sedangkan Suho sudah berusaha untuk bangun. Merasa tidak terima dengan perlakuan Sehun yang semena-mena tentu saja membuat Suho marah dan membuat air yang berada di halaman rumah itu terangkat. Mata Suho berubah menjadi sebiru laut menandakan dia sangat marah. Sehun hanya tersenyum melihat perubahan Suho, sedangkan Xiumin dan Luhan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMAAFKANMU!"teriakan Suho yang tiba-tiba membuat air yang tadinya masih mengelilingi dirinya menyerang ke arah Sehun. Xiumin dan Luhan bingung harus melakukan apa, Luhan tidak bisa mengendalikan kekuatan alam. Sedangkan Xiumin dia tidak mempunyai kekuatan apa-apa.

Air yang mengarah ke arah Sehun sama sekali tidak ditahan oleh Sehun dan berhasil mengenai pergelangan tangannya, membuat darah merah pekat keluar dari tubuhnya. Sehun meringis kesakitan tapi tidak membalas perbuatan Suho sama sekali. Luhan sudah menangis di dekapan Xiumin melihat Sehun terluka. Sekarang Suho kembali mengeluarkan airnya dan mengarahkan ke arah Sehun yang sedang meringis kesakitan, Xiumin sudah tidak tahan melihat keadaan Sehun hingga ia berteriak.

"HENTIKAN!"teriakan Xiumin membuat semua orang disana terperangah termasuk Suho yang sudah kembali sadar. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat mereka terkejut melainkan air yang tadi mengarah ke arah Sehun berubah menjadi es. Semua menatap ke arah Xiumin tanpa terkecuali. "A-apa yang terjadi?"tanyanya, dia juga tidak mengerti kenapa bisa seperti itu. Apa jangan-jangan dia juga salah satu dari mereka bertiga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tbc/end


End file.
